Fulfillment of the Goddess
by Omzack
Summary: [Redone] Five-hundred-thirty years have passed since Victim appeard and all that remains of the past are two Zenoah. The true form of Victim approaches and Teela must make a decision that will reveal all.
1. GIS Database

*sigh*  I was almost finished writing the third chapter when my whole fic was taken down  O__o;;  I understand if you don't like me, but don't you dare report my own work as plagiarism!  Just because I don't like Mary Sue fics doesn't mean I'm going to go and report them for plagiarism.  I spent hours on this fic, editing and writing alone.  You have no right to tell someone that I copied it!  And you better hope I don't find out who it was, because I will make sure you get banned from ff.net!  

The Goddess names are a little weird in this.  It is explained in the later chapters why they are so close to the names of the current Goddess Pilots.    

This is just an info chapter; I suggest reading the info on the Pilots and the Violet Ingrid because they are new.  The only Pilots not new are Teela and Zero, unless you're new to the whole MK fandom, that is.  The real story starts on the second chapter. I got lots of info from _Dual Potential_ and _The EX Files.  They're __great sites, so please support Kay-san and Resuko-san's sites.  _

Zenoah don't age, I made that up…or do they? Well, Teela doesn't that's because she is Goddess and Zero is half-Goddess (Teela is his mom) so I don't know if Zero really would age. The Pilot of the Violet Ingrid is older than all the other Pilots.  Technically he _is_ younger than Teela and Zero.  Physically, he is younger (as Teela and Zero's bodies haven't gotten past the age of fifteen).  He hasn't lived as long as they have though.   Excuse the cluttered paragraph.  ^^   

Disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei own, I do not. 

**Please enter Candidate identification number.**

**Candidate identification number 00001.  You now have surface information regarding the five current Ingrid Pilots.       **

Pilot and Goddess Information Database

**Pilots**

Pilot:  Teela Zain Elmes

ID Number:  01

EX+

Ingrid:  Errn-Laties (model Zenoah-C-R)

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  None

Automics:  None (Zenoah)

Age:  15 (Zenoah don't age)

Hair Color:  Teal

Eye Color:  Teal

Height:  156 centimeters

Weight:  42 kilograms

Birth Colony:  Unknown

Family:  None

Past History:  Unknown 

Description: Not much is known about the leader of the Goddesses. She has been in command of the White Ingrid for over five hundred years, is the first and only Pilot of the Ingrid.  She is one-half of the two Zenoah that are Pilots. Her skill as Pilot exceeds all other Pilots ever to pilot an Ingrid. She is the top Goddess Pilot and it has remained that way for hundreds of years. Her social reaction with the other Pilots is kept to a minimum; she is not one to converse with the other Pilots. 

Pilot:  Zero Enna 

ID Number:  88

EX+

Ingrid:  Eemna-Leena (Noah-Z-M ver.M-A4098-K-A)

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  Kereema Anasagi 

Automics:  None (Zenoah)

Age:  15

Hair Color:  Dark Brown

Eye Color:  Blue

Height:  156 centimeters 

Weight:  48 kilograms

Birth Colony:  K-01 

Family:  None

Past History:  Born 5515 S.C. (no real date is known)

                         Brought aboard GOA in 5030 S.C.

                         Commissioned Pilot of Eemna-Leena in 5031 S.C.

Character Bio:  Second only to Teela Zain Elmes in piloting ability, he too is a Zenoah. Commissioned to Pilot in 5031, after the death of the previous Pilots, he has remained in control of the Blue Ingrid slightly less longer than that of the Top Pilot. Countless Repairers have graced the presence of his Ingrid; he has outlived all of them. A Repairer is chosen specially from and GOA to be trained as his Repairer. As a Candidate he showed amazing ability and was always first in his troop. He became top of the First Troop after only one year of training and would have been commissioned sooner had there been vacancy. His EX is also special, as it is identical to the top Goddess Pilot, Teela Zain Elmes. His current Repairer is Kereema Anasagi.

Pilot:  Couurs Vilg

ID Number:  04

EX+

Ingrid:  Tella- Kallisto (Noah-Z-M ver.M-A4098-M-H)

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  Marou Hizuma

Automics:  2.23% of left ankle replaced

                    2.76 % of right shoulder blade replaced

Age:  17

Hair Color:  Light Brown 

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Height:  146 centimeters 

Weight:  49 kilograms 

Birth Colony:  R-65

Family:  Mother and Father, youngest of 3 children (family resides in Colony K-22) 

Past History:  Born in 5513 S.C.

                    Brought aboard GOA. in 5528 S.C.

                    Commissioned Pilot of Tella-Kallisto in 5530 S.C. 

Description: Pilot of the Red Ingrid and first of the current group of Pilots to become a Pilot (not including the two Zenoah). He was brought aboard GOA from Colony R-65 at age 15. He showed the ability of being a Pilot at an early age. He to also showed extraordinary ability as a Candidate, moving up to second troop in only ten months. He was the first to among the current group of Pilots and will be the first to leave his position as a Pilot. He seems to not have much time left as a Pilot as his EX is fading. He is quick to decide things and even quicker to judge people. He seems to be friends with the Pilot of Eemna-Leena.

Pilot:  Kellaru Emns 

ID number:  8

EX+

Ingrid:  Agia-Keameia (Noah-Z-M ver.M-A4098-S-H) 

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  Saern Himari 

Automics:  5.6 % of left wrist replaced

Age:  16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Gray 

Height:  163 centimeters 

Weight:  51 kilograms

Birth Colony:  G-87

Family:  Father and one brother (resides in Colony F-16) 

Past History:  Born 5516 S.C.

                    Brought aboard GOA in 5529 S.C.

                        Commissioned Pilot of Agia-Keameia in 5532 S.C. 

Description:  As with all the other Pilots, there is always not one wanting to be here.  Forced to attend GOA by his older brother he was living with, because his brother could not afford to have Kellaru in his house.  Although he may seem like a cheery person on the outside, he is not on the inside.  He has been administered to the GIS hospital twice for mental breakdowns.  The only reason he is kept is because he is very useful in battle and his quite young, thus more EX potential.  

Pilot:  Rells Amagi 

ID Number:  5

EX+

Ingrid:  Reneglein-Klein (Noah-Z-M ver.M-A4098-S-I)

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  Somi Ikkym 

Automics:  2.2 % of left foot replaced

                   16.23 % of left thigh replaced 

Age:  17

Hair Color:  Pale green

Eye Color:  Jade

Height:  162 centimeters 

Weight:  52 kilograms

Birth Colony:  S-93

Family:  Foster Parents 

Past History:  Born in 5515 S.C.

                    Brought aboard GOA in 5528 S.C

                        Commissioned Pilot of Reneglein-Klein in 5531 S.C. 

Description: Second of the current group of Pilots to become a Pilot. Not a very powerful fighter, but his EX peaked interest in the officials of GOA. The way he could read the souls of others and feel their life force inside and out. His EX coupled with his personality allowed him to make friends easily and to even stand up to the stronger Candidates when he was on GOA. He will confront anyone who is causing him trouble. He was orphaned during an attack of Victim on Colony T-63 while living with his adopted family.  

Pilot:  Temme Waru 

ID Number:  9

EX+

Ingrid:  Luria-Karrou (Noah-Z-M ver.M A4098-K-R) 

Blood Type:  EO

Repairer:  Kinna Reys 

Automics:  1.02% of right kneecap replaced

                    1.7% of left thumb replaced 

Age:  18

Hair Color:  Azure

Eye Color:  Ultramarine   

Height:  169 centimeters

Weight:  53 kilograms

Birth Colony:  D-16

Family:  Grandmother (resides in Colony K-26)

Past History:  Born 5513 S.C.

                    Brought aboard GOA in 5529 S.C.

                    Commissioned Pilot of Luria-Karrou in 5532 S.C.

Character Bio: A very quiet and reserved Pilot, he was just recently commissioned Pilot. The Ex he has is very rare and new type of. He is older than all the other Pilots cause he was brought to GOA at a later age. He is latest addition to the current group of Pilots. He seems to stay away from the other Pilots and confides in his Repairer. His age seem to put him to conflict to much with the other Pilots, which embarrasses him at times. They seem to have a kind of relationship going on. His skill as a Pilot is a little above average although he is nothing special when compared that of the top Goddess Pilot.  His age is what seems to distance him from the other Pilots.   

**Ingrids **

Errn-Laties 

White Ingrid

Pilot:  Teela Zain Elmes

Repairer:  None 

Goddess:  Teela Zain Elmes

Version:  Unknown 

Call Name:  Zenoah-C-R

Specialization:  Leader 

Weapons:  Long Sword

                  Goddess Verdict

Height:  18, 300 ITTO

Weight:  264 RAJJI

Capacity:  One Person

Ingrid Overview:  The Goddess within the Goddess, Errn-Laties, the most powerful of the Ingrid's.  The body of this Ingrid is what all the other Ingrids are based off, or so they say.  The weapon, armor and defense systems are not known to any great extent, other that this Ingrid carries a sword, can deploy a small energy shield, and its Pilot is capable of using the Goddess Verdict.  The Goddess Verdict is the final judgment in battle, it is a intense blast of superheated energy particles  

Eemna-Leena

Blue Ingrid

Pilot:  Zero Enna

Repairer:  Kereema Anasagi

Goddess:  Elia

Version:  M-A 4098-K-A

Call Name:  Noah Z-M Eemna-Leena

Specialization:  Long Distance Combat

Weapons:  Transportable Weaponry

                   Belt Fed Guns (accessible from midsection)

Height:  17, 800 ITTO

Weight:  292 RAAJI

Capacity:  One Person

Description:  Her attack rivals that of the top Goddess, but she is meant for long range and is heavily armored. While she isn't meant for speed she more than makes up for it in attack strength, her weapons are mostly transported with the exception of her belt-fed guns that can be deployed at any time. The massive generator on her back supplies the energy to her in order for her to carry out her duties. 

Tella-Kallisto

Red Ingrid

Pilot:  Courrs Vilg

Repairer:  Marou Hizuma 

Goddess:  Esala

Version:  M-A 4098-M-H

Call Name:  Noah Z-M Tella-Kallisto

Specialization:  Close Combat

Weapons:  Energy Boosted Swords

Height:  18, 000 ITTO

Weight:  286 RAAJI

Description:  This Ingrid closely resembles a samurai and is much like one. It has multiple weapons for close range combat and its paint scheme is like that of a samurai's camouflage. Mainly relying on short periods of battle it is not meant for extended periods of battle. Her main abilities lay in her proper use speed and strength. 

Agia-Keimeia

Orange Ingrid

Pilot:  Kellaru Emns

Repairer:  Saern Himari 

Goddess:  Silfee 

Version:  M-A 4098-S-H 

Call Name:  Noah Z-M-Agia-Keimeia 

Specialization:  Defense

Weapons:  No Initial Weapons

Height:  17, 500 IITO 

Weight:  296 RAAJI

Description:  Meant to concentrate on defense Agia-Kemaia is heavily armored and built for lengthy battles. She is cloaked in 128 triangular tiles called Field Units. They project force fields that are the main line of protection for the Ingrids; while they do battle she concentrates on defense that enables the Goddesses to maximize their fighting power. Her armor is near impossible to penetrate due to current technology recently developed, even struck by another Ingrid.   

Reneglein-Klein

Green Ingrid

Pilot:  Rells Amagi

Repairer:  Somi Ikkym

Goddess:  Heltage

Version:  M-A 4098-S-I

Call Name:  Noah Z-M-Reneglein-Klein

Specialization:  Reconnaissance 

Weapons:  No Initial Weapons

Height:  17, 600 IITO 

Weight:  251 RAAJI

Description:  Built for neither offense nor defense Reneglein-Klein is a massive computer that can calculate the movements of the enemy and analyze enemies, she also controls the communication of the Ingrids. In order to perform such complicated tasks a special EX, telepathy. Her armor is scanty compared to that of the other Ingrids thus she rarely gets in the middle of a battle. Her frame and armor were not meat for intense or lengthy battles. To gather information she can deploy sensors from her backpack, forearm, and helmet. 

Luria-Karrou

Violet Ingrid

Pilot:  Temme Waru

Repairer:  Kinna Reys

Goddess:  Suri 

Version:  M-A-5093-K-Y

Call Name:  Noah Z-M-Luria-Karrou 

Specialization:  Time Control and Camouflage 

Weapons:  No Initial Weapons 

Height:  17, 950 IITO

Weight:  254 RAAJI

Description:  Last developed of the Ingrids, she was developed nearly a hundred years after the other Ingrids. It was discovered the EX used to control time was destroying the time and space continuum, as were the new type T-S Victim also contributing to this. While that is its main concentration it can also camouflage the Ingrids in order to blend in with their surroundings. This ability requires a new kind of EX, the Pilot uses his EX to camouflage them in a certain amount of time.  This not only camouflages the surroundings, but can repair certain types of time rifts when channeled through the Ingrid correctly.  This EX is also very rare, because it is seemingly one EX that consists of two abilities! The discovery of this EX is what sparked the creation of this Ingrid. It is different for all Pilots of this Ingrid sometimes they can turn completely invisible, blend in, or change the color of the Ingrids in order to confuse the Victim.  The current Pilot can camouflage all the Ingrids to resemble the White Ingrid thus confusing and possibly invoking fear into the Victim.  You could say it was meant as a check for power for the two with _that EX.  _


	2. Gathering and Departing

Well I fixed a lot at last:  Corrected lots of major mistakes.  And I do mean LOTS.  

And yes, I know you can't make sixth Ingrid. Here's my reasoning for the sixth Ingrid:  Since there are only five Ingrids and only five planets, put them together (DUH ^^).  The Goddesses expressed a physical form to humans and they then created the Ingrids.  So, this sixth Ingrid is from a sixth Goddess.   If you get the part when Teela talks to Luria-Karrou, she is saying you were lost and we found you.  She is referring to how they found the Sixth Goddess, wandering and lost.  Well, this Goddess is from a planet that humanity use to live on (not by the humans defending Zion and living in the space colonies, _different humans).  A sixth planet now you say, "Well why didn't the humans of Zion live on that planet?"  It was a planet that is to far away for them to know, billions of light years away.  So the humans of Zion—as I will refer to them—found the Goddess and she expressed her longing for a physical form, thus creating the sixth Ingrid.  _

Now for the explanation of the Ingrid's abilities:  Luria-Karrou, will allow its Pilot to neutralize the effects that Victim and Teela/Zero may have on the time and space continuum and can camouflage the other Ingrids if necessary, this ability is due to the new type of EX discovered, so it was put into use in the sixth Ingrid.  The Pilots for this Ingrid are _extremely _rare and highly valued in the GIS hierarchy, due to the exiguousness of that type of EX.  

Explanation of the EX:  If EX is a natural force, and it comes from the brain.  There has to be something that produces it?  An EX gland perhaps? Wouldn't that be how EX runs out, once the gland is used up?  The Pilots with the EX in my story, have not one, but two EX glands, allowing them to control more than one thing (the time damage and camouflage).  However, as I said above, this condition is extremely rare.  

Yes, Zero may seem out of character but think:  What are five hundred years and two tragedies going to do to you?  He's not going to be the same Zero, y'know.  He _is _a Pilot now.     

Also, I do capitalize Pilot, Repairer, Candidate, and Observer according to the correct context.  I would capitalize 'Pilot' in this sentence:  "I'm going to be a Pilot", said Zero.  I wouldn't capitalize 'Pilot' in this sentence "I'm going to pilot an Ingrid", said Zero.  So and so on for 'Repairer', 'Observer', and 'Candidate.  I used the "find" option to do this and I've checked it a couple times, but if I missed a couple please inform me.  I _might have missed one, but I think I got 'em all.  Jus' inform me if I have a couple that I missed.           _

Okay, I have absolutely no clue when GOA (I'm assuming it started in 5000 S.C. but I know that is probably wrong) did start.  I do know that "Lost Property" happened in 4088 S.C. and that (I'm not positive) the year that Zero is brought to GOA is 5030.  If anybody knows these dates, I would really appreciate them.      

_Italicized _words mean telepathic communication, singing, or narration. '' (apostrophes used in place of quotes) mean someone is conveying a thought kind of like talking in your mind you know what I mean (I hope).

**Candidate for Goddess**

**The Coming**

**Chapter One**

**The Black Goddess**

_                 It has been five hundred-thirty years since the start of __GOA__ and since then a new breed of EX has evolved; these few have the ability to manipulate one's surroundings.  The Violet Ingrid, Luria-Karrou, has joined the fight.  Constructed in 5098 in total secrecy.  Along with the new type of EX new forms of, Victim, have also spawned bearing the same ability as that of the top Goddess Pilot, the ability to control time.   All that remains of the past are the two Zenoah._

                "Klein, how many Victim are approaching?"  The leader asked the other Pilot confidently, _she never showed him the weakness.      _

                "Ten are headed towards GOA, and there's eight approaching Zion ", replied the Pilot.  

_                Zero.  _Teela entered the Pilot's mind; connected as one the two were now.  A connection no one else had ever experienced (and no one else ever will), except _him. _

_                Yes, Teela.  _The usual reply; he was use to it.  The connection of Zenoah was unbreakable.  

_                Protect them_.  Teela's reply, short and simple, an enigma.  The life of a Goddess was always a never-ending puzzle of mysteries.   

                "Keimeia, shields!"  The cry of the other Pilots seemed so far from Zero.  Yet the one of the Red called for the others as Zero's mind drifted.

                "Shields deploy, S0S to S4 target is, Zion."  The one of the Orange spoke delivering her protection.  The "Angel of Defense", Agia-Keimeia.    

                Zero's mind snapped to the present.  "Kallisto, move in, I'll cover you", Zero commanded.  His commands were always acuminous and quick.  

                "Luria-Karrou, on standby", came the eerie voice of the Violet Ingrid Pilot.  Temme, its one mysterious Pilot.                  

                Even though Zero's eyes peered into her heart, Teela did not sway from her position.  The White Ingrid just stood there motionless as if waiting for something against the blackness of space. 

_                Teela.  Why can't you fight?  I can't do it alone.  I need you._  These words were a whisper from Zero's mind, he almost regretted saying them.

_                Zero, you know I cannot fight anymore.  You will be the one to lead them._  Teela's mind, loud, clear, and resounding.  Her voice never showed weakness.   

_                How can that be…?  What do you mean?_.  Zero's words covering his true thoughts  His mind was clouded with thoughts of battle.

                "Eemna-Leena, cover me", came the desperate cry of Tella-Kallisto.  Courrs was now in the midst of battle and needed the help of his fellow Pilots.  For the Ingrids were a _team. _

                Zero moved towards the Victim.  This seemed so familiar.  He had done this since all the Pilots except Teela had been killed in the battle to save Zion.  He had seen all the generations of Pilots, and now Zero Enna longed for it to end.  He destroyed the Victim, but it always came back.  Then finally to his avail, the White Ingrid moved unsheathing her sword destroying the last of the Victim. 

                They headed toward their home, GIS.  The Ingrids fresh from battle, were taken without word by the Repairers.  Each Repairer carefully reviewed each aspect of the Ingrid inside and out, but no Repairer was as tedious as the Repairer of Eemna-Leena.  She stayed with it for hours as if guarding her own child. 

                "All checks complete, Zero", said Zero's Repairer.  Kereema was always on top of the job.  She had been the first Repairer to remind him of _her._

                "Thanks, Kereema", replied Zero smiling at his Repairer.    

                "Zero, I'm worried that when you battle your EX can overload the Ingrid's automic core.  You know, your EX wasn't meant for this Ingrid."  Kereema didn't have to point out that _again_, Zero knew very well this was the Ingrid he had not longed for or for that matter, the Ingrid he belonged in.  

                "Kereema, I've done this longer than you can imagine, but I'll be more careful next time.  I have learned to control it", said Zero with a smile on his face.  

                Half way through Zero's sentence she stopped listening and was back to repairing.  'Guess she loves her job.'  Zero stood there watching his partner carefully recheck the Ingrid.  Kizna had been this way about his piloting skills, if only he could see _her. _

                He could see it in his mind:  The second time he piloted Eemna-Leena, the Victim attacked GIS. None of the Ingrids could get there in time.  The Victim created a diversion and attacked destroying much of the exterior, but Kizna was still _gone. He chose not to remember those painful days, but his grief overwhelmed him, even in battle.  _

                Zero then turned his gaze towards his Ingrid, its massive size and armor, but that just concealed what the Ingrid really kept.  The Goddess… 

                Then his mind flashed back to that day—all four them died—all except her.  Seeing her bloodied face carrying the burden of their Goddesses.  That is why the names of the Ingrids are kept so closely and the last names are the same to honor those four who died, even though their valiant efforts were in vain.  The first time he piloted Eemna-Leena he felt almost guilty about it, to Pilot an Ingrid was his dream, wasn't it?  

                Teela stood in the cold, metal bay speaking to someone unbeknownst to this world.  The incandescent light shone threw her teal locks of hair.  "You were lost, we found you, wandering, Suri.  I will protect you now, rest wandering spirit, I will protect you."  Teela's eyes gleamed towards the Violet Ingrid; she gazed at as though it was her own.  "Do not be afraid, young Goddess, you will grow as we have." 

_                Teela.  Why did you attack the Victim?  _Now Zero chose to enter her mind.  Zero spoke to her as he lay on his bed seemingly doing nothing.

_                I could not bear the pain.  Zero, I've seen what coming.  _Teela's mind chose not reveal all.

_                What's coming?  _Zero asked in a somewhat worried tone.  

_                The true form of Victim.  It's nothing the other Pilots can handle.  It is my fight and my destiny.  _Teela held her ground, she wouldn't let Zero interfere.  Not now and not with this.

_                What do you mean?_  Then in that moment she vanished, Zero had felt Teela's feelings and her power.  Teela knew Zero; they are the only ones who really knew the truth.  They will live forever until the end of the Victim.  Zero lay still on his bed wandering why he and Teela were alone.  Zero knew she wanted the same thing, the end to Victim, but she never revealed what she was to him, not fully anyways. 

                A week had passed since the last Victim attack.  This seemed unusually long to Zero.  He kept thinking the Victim were concealing something.  It didn't matter to him, he had lived long enough.  Zero laughed reminiscing of his day as a Candidate, he could remember so little, but he could remember how anxious he was to pilot an Ingrid.  His dream came true, but he still yearned to pilot the White Ingrid, seeing the White Ingrid only provoked his dream more.  The true and endless dream of his young days still wavered in his mind.     

                Kereema and Marou sat together on a bench overlooking Zion, sitting as friends, allies, and partners.  "Ah, Kereema", the other Repairer.   

                "Tough day huh, Marou, I know how it is.  I have got my hands full just repairing Eemna-Leena," said the weary Kereema

                "Well if Courrs was a little more careful.  The way he fights worries me sometimes even though I know he has good intentions most of the time.  His heart floats away from battle; I don't know where it is sometimes."  

                "You always say that, Marou.  I don't know what to think honestly."  Kereema just beamed happily at the other Repairer.  

                "Oh well at least we're still here, Kereema.  We are here for them and they are here for us."    

                "Marou, do you ever...?"  Kereema's voice trailed off into the darkness of the room, the light consumed her words.    

                "Ever what, Kereema?  Kereema we are friends, can't you tell me?"  The sea-foam-haired Repairer questioned her friend, worried as a friend would naturally be.  

                "Never mind, it was stupid."  Kereema glanced away with somewhat of a pale pink face.  Her violet eyes stuck out against this embarrassed expression.     

                "No, tell me", said Marou soothingly.  Her tone was alleviated into a friendly and caring one.  Yet still the sense of worrying hung in the air.   

                "Are you afraid they won't come back, is that why I don't reveal my feelings?"  Kereema was slightly embarrassed asking this, but this was someone she could trust.      

                "Kereema, I don't know…"  Even a friend could not answer a question such as that.  There _is always uncertainty in the future.                    _

                "C'mon, a song is always soothing, let's sing together, Marou."  Sometimes there was nothing else Kereema could offer, singing was relieving.  

_                The wind blows beneath my feet though I feel the pain of life I soar through the sky on wings, angel wings.  Wings of white take me high upon the clouds.  I beg to feel the land and sea but my angel wings take me higher upon the never-ending skies.  True dreams, blue dreams.  I fly past crystal castles, endless fields of light.  I'm flying now, can't you see me?  On my wings, can't you see me?  Wandering, pondering, can't you see me?  _

                He watched them from far away, hiding from them.  Zero loved it when they sang together, just like _them_.  Their sweet voices filled his ears and lulled him into deep thought. 

                The alarm rang.  "Type T-S Victim sighted in Area Red; all Pilots and Repairers to your battle stations."  The robotic voice once again filled his Zero's ears as it had for five hundred years. 

                "Zero, come on.  They will launch without us."  A worried friend tried to pull Zero along to the docking bay, Courrs.    

                "Let me finish", protested Zero.  Zero was in a less-than-caring mood today, he wasn't in a fighting mood either.  Even if it meant a chance, a chance for _her._

                Courrs proceeded to grab Zero away from the tray, but instead began to relentlessly tickle him.  "That tickles!  Hey, cut it out!  One more bite, please."  For some reason the meal seemed to taste good to Zero.  He rarely enjoyed the food on GIS; it was a step up from GOA though.  Well, he had been eating it for five hundred years, but today it was just in a sense _better._  

                "Now, Zero!  Marou and Kereema are probably waiting wondering where we are.  They are going to kill us when they find out it was food holding us up!"  The Pilot's faced was vexed, yet you still got the feeling that he was having fun.     

                "All right, all right,  I'm coming, Courrs."  Zero reluctantly got up from his seat and followed Courrs to the bay.  The walk was nothing different than it was everyday.  Metallic views of GIS and the occasional window view of Zion on the way to the docking bay.

                Courrs and Zero had been good friends since Courrs became a Pilot.  Courrs had reminded Zero of Erts; so long ago Erts had become a Pilot.  He still remembered that day when he became a Pilot.  The pain Erts had felt he now understood, what that pain was.  Then that battle—he was helpless he could not even save him—his friend died before his eyes.  Now he had true power, the power of a Goddess.  The thought of seeing Erts in the Ingrid:  The cockpit was gashed open with his bloody body inside.  He saw him mouth "Goodbye Zero" and then collapse into the arms of his Goddess.  The Goddess' arms, wide open and holding the young warrior, his body battered and torn, and then, his eyes.  All that remained untouched were his eyes.  

                "So young…why did you die?  Why?  Why did you leave me?"  Zero whispered quietly.  Zero's legs gave out, and then his arms.  His eyes welled up and slowly tears ran from his eyes onto the floor.  Zero didn't know why this happened, those feelings.  "Erts…"    

                "Zero, Zero."  Courrs offered him a hand, but it was just tossed aside.  'Sometimes his pain is mine', he thought.      

                "Go on…I'll… make it", Zero said between choked tears.  Courrs just stood there.  His body towered above the chestnut- haired boys, as Zero was on all fours.  

                "Damn it, you heard me, _go_!"  He stood there till Zero came back to himself.  The Zero that Courrs and everyone else knew.  At last Zero rose to his feet and the two Pilots advanced towards their Ingrids. 

                All the Pilots and Repairers were there, eleven in all since the construction of the Violet Ingrid.  Preparing for battle and checking their Ingrids.

                "Where were you?  All the other Pilots were here on time, EXCEPT YOU!  Zero, Zero, Zero."

                The boy just stood there staring at her as if she really meant those words.  Then he burst into laughter and she did as well.  Unlike any past Repairer besides Kizna, Zero had developed a strong relationship with Kereema, a very strong bond.    

                "Luria-Karrou, checklist complete.

                "Agia-Keameia, checklist complete." 

                "Reneglein-Klein, checklist complete." 

                "Tella-Kallisto, checklist complete." 

                "Eemna-Leena, checklist complete.

                "Errn-Laties, beginning launch sequence." 

                "Air-lock 1 completed…air-lock 2 completed.  All Pilots launch.  Air-lock 3 completed."

                "Pilots, we will go with formation A-3", Teela announced  

                The Ingrids gleamed against the never-ending silhouette of space as they launched into space.  Zion shined in the background giving off its ethereal light.  The light that cannot be lost; the hope that cannot be lost; the souls that can never be forgotten.  As if they were all merged into one being, and that being would be Zion.  

                One Type-T-S Victim confirmed.  Fifty more Type-E Victim approaching, this can be a problem", said the Pilot of Reneglein-Klein.  

                "T-Shields up, setting three, I have enough energy to hold for an hour.  I can't maintain this for long."  The Pilot of Luria-Karrou spoke through the intercoms in an almost panicky voice.   

                "Luria-Karrou, go to setting five", said Teela.  Her voice came through unequivocal and commanding.  The voice and mind of a Goddess didn't face doubt, not in battle.  

                Temme was dumbstruck about First's decision.  Though, not being one to disobey _her_, Temme changed the shields.  "Recalculating shields, shields rest…setting five."   

                "Eemna-Leena, initiate attack on the Type-E Victim, they have arrived ", came the voice of Reneglein-Klein.

                The Blue Ingrid attacked the victim sending it into the darkness.  Her guns sending rippling waves of fire into the echelons of Victim.  The creatures continued their attack not only on the physical dimension, but also on the dimension of time.  The Violet Ingrid held this defense. 

                "Shields up, S0S to S4, target is Zion."  Agia-Keimeia released her wings sending the field-units to protect the last star. 

_                Teela._  Zero called for her yet again.

_                Zero, it's coming.  _Teela's response was cryptic.

_                Tell me._  Zero didn't understand her mind, for the mind of a Goddess was a vast sea of life, not to be understood by a mere child.

_                Do not fight it.  _The response was yet again oracular and enigmatic.

                "Another victim approaching."  Reneglein-Klein called out to her fellow Pilots.  Her cry was frantic.   

_                Protect them, Zero.  I can no longer.  _Teela's voice was now fading from Zero's mind.  Slowly, slowly, each bit of her voice resounding into the very cells of his body.  

_                Teela, wait.  _Zero called for the Goddess, but she vanished.    

                "Tella-Kallisto, attack from behind"; the Pilot of Reneglein-Klein had control over the situation at the moment as he was issuing commands.  This was not unusual for him to do.  

                The Red Ingrid moved in, but was suddenly knocked away by an unseen force.  "Reneglein-Klein, what was that?"  

                "I am unable to confirm it is Victim."  This unknown force troubled Rells' mind.  Something didn't knock an Ingrid out of nowhere everyday, something with _that _kind of force and stealth.    

                The voice of Teela rang in, "Klein, locate it now."  Teela was now back in the sortie, or her mind was for that matter.      

                Rells' hair glowed and the young Pilot began looking into their souls piercing the very heart of the creature.  "Victim, confirmed Type-C Victim, weight and height unknown.  Tella-Kallisto, proceed with the attack."  

                "A Victim…that's impossible.  That's not what I saw, it resembled an…"  Courrs stood still, the thought boggling his mind.  "Impossible…could the Victim be its decoy?"  

                "Kereema, send in the Number Five Cannon now", called Zero.  He needed these weapons; they were the heart of the Blue Ingrid.  

                "Transporting now, Zero", confirmed the voice of his Repairer.    

                "Zero, stop!  This is too close, back off", called Courrs frantically.  "There's something hidden, it's a decoy!"   

                "Eemna-Leena wait!"  Reneglein-Klein's Pilot called to Zero. 

                The cannon fired:  A huge explosion rocked the area sending all but the White Ingrid sprawling backward into space.  The aftermath of the cannon spread through the area.  The wave of energy rocked GIS, sending the crew and Repairers alike into a tumultuous frenzy.      

                It took a while for them to recover from the shock of the cannon.  "Eemna-Leena, why did you attack?  Couldn't you see the distance?  Clearly a Pilot with your skill and experience should know", demanded Courrs.  

                "Death of Victim, confirmed", Zero's voice was cold.  Zero was becoming more like Teela in a sense, bit by bit he adapted to her way of life.  For he was—in a sense—the next leader.  Even if being like this wasn't him, Zero was becoming like this.  "Tella-Kallisto, do no question my attack.  The Victim is dead that is our top and only priority."  

                Courrs seemed shunned out from Zero as if thrown away from him.  This side was totally alien to Zero.  He had never experienced that before.  'This is not the first time he has done this and I fear it may not be the last.'  Courrs glanced out towards the White Ingrid, 'why?'   

                All the Ingrids all began to advance towards GIS fresh from battle.  The weary souls of the Pilots would rest again for just another battle.  The never-ending cycle of war dragged on with mere adolescents fighting in its midst.   

                "Wait, something is approaching", the Pilot of Reneglein-Klein announced.  

                "Impossible, we killed the last of that swarm", Courrs scoffed.  "Check it again, there must be an error."  

                "Nothing is wrong, Courrs", said Rells.  His voice was positive, showing _no _sign of doubt whatsoever.  

                "You idiot, Rells, did your Repairer not fully check Reneglein-Klein and not even realize it!"  This accusation would definitely lead to an argument.  Yet somehow in the silence it was interrupted.

                "Shut up, both of you!"  Zero said angrily. 

                Zero had to concentrate, she was calling him_.  Look deep into my mind.  _Teela's voice was luring him into the inner depths of her soul. 

                He saw it inside Teela's mind:  The birth of Victim.  They were humans, but violent EX reactions turned them into these monsters.  He saw it the first Victim he felt its pain the tortured human soul and mind.  He could bear no more._  Why?  _

_                You must lead them now.  I am not their leader, my power fades, and you must be the one.  _The epiphany still hadn't come…

                "Unknown vessel approaching_"_, called Reneglein-Klein.

_                Why did you save me?  Was I that important?  _Zero had to know even if this question was irrelevant.

_                I saw your destiny, my child.  We are the last hope.  This is the last I could leave you before my time ended, they are humans, imperfect, tortured, living souls.  _

                Zero shuddered at the sound of being called her child.  'Was she lying?  Had his life been nothing more than intricate lies'?

                A coldness swept through the area as it entered the realm of the Goddesses.  The vessel approached the Goddesses.  To everyone's disbelief it resembled an Ingrid.  A sleek black designed adorned with thick yet flexible armor.  The Ingrid rose above all the others.  Her head christened with a crown of three black spikes.  Her shoulders flowed with thick black panels caressing and hugging the body of the Ingrid that acted like wings.  Its body was slender and pressed.  Swords graced the sides of the Ingrid, one on each side.  The _perfect _opponent for the Goddesses.    

                "A Black Ingrid, but how?"  _Is this, Victim?  Zero shot his questions to Teela and the other Pilots.   _

_                Yes, its true form_.  What Teela spoke was now beginning to unfold in his mind.    

                "Zero", came an unknown voice.  "Zero Enna, a Pilot."  An evil cackle pierced Zero's ears.    

                'No, it couldn't be. I know that voice.  He's, _dead._  He died so long ago, but how!'  Zero's thoughts raced over and over.     

                "Long time no see", hissed the voice in an oily tone.  "You don't remember me?  You should, I could've _killed _you."  

                'That voice, but how, he's dead.'  Zero's mind raced frantically around searching for a plausible answer, but no answer that seemed sane was found.

                "What?  Shocked to hear me, Zero?"  

                "Damn you, get out of my head.  You're not real!  You were killed a long time ago.  Hiead Gner!"  The thought of Hiead sickened Zero.  

                "It's me, Zero.  Surprised to see me?"  Hiead's voiced snaked his way through the mind of Zero.  Even the sheer words of Hiead threatened to destroy Zero's mind.      

                "Hiead, you're not real, you're dead!"  Zero's hands clutched his head as if trying to claw out the memory of Hiead.   

                "Is this real enough?"  The Black Ingrid began to glow emitting red light from its palm that suddenly exploded sending the Blue Ingrid careening into the oblivion of space.  

                The enraged Zero came back, attacking Hiead.  Striking him with the fire of bullets over and over.  Then the EX took over, pushing Zero to his limits.  Hiead watched the graceful figure weave around him.  Then he struck him with a sword scarring the Ingrid.  Eemna-Leena stopped, the sword piercing her shoulder.  "How…how could you be that powerful?"   

                "Hiead, you can't do this to me we are the same!  Stop!  You sadistic bastard!"  Zero's words seethed of hate so strong that even the Goddess was appalled at his behavior.

                "Hate so strong…when he found me, I did not see this.  What has happened?  Or should I be the blind one, not even noticing this boy's…"  The Goddess trailed off, standing eerily behind her Pilot.  "I will not let you go, Zero."      

                Suddenly the Black Ingrid stood still as if frozen, it was Teela she was controlling Hiead.  "Your EX doesn't work on me, Teela", Hiead screamed trying to deny the fact that she was controlling him.  "If you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed Victim, _all _of Victim; but now, Victim and I are _one.  _Not even you can stop us!"  

                "You had to be stopped.  Your hatred runs deep through your soul, Hiead Gner.  Teela had a hardened look on her face; her own Ingrid gazing intently upon the Black Ingrid.  

                "I have power beyond power now, one that even transcends yours, Teela.  Now I will kill you all of you!"  Hiead viciously attacked the White Ingrid.  Once again she regained control of him.  "Stop your childish games, Teela; soon I will be free—free to kill you all! 

                Even Teela remembered that day, that fateful day:  Zero and Hiead had moved up taking the place as Top Candidates.  They had been assisting the Ingrids, the Victim was dead, but she had sensed something in her own child that made her wonder.  

                Teela watched as Hiead moved closer Zero, as if trying to taunt him.  Then it happened:  His EX exploded so forcefully within him that he lost control of it.  Zero stared him and then challenged him.  Zero tried but, Head's EX was out of control, Hiead overtook him in an instant.  Zero floated in his Pro-Ing unconscious in the depths of space.  The power so immense that even his rival was taken out in an instant.  

                Even the current Pilot of the Blue Ingrid was no match and that Pilot was far more skilled than Hiead.  He overpowered the Ingrid in the Pro-Ing!  She knew she had to intervene or he would kill them all.  

                Hiead then proceeded to go after the unconscious Zero with unreal speed.  Teela's EX caused the intervention; she stopped Hiead.  The Pro-Ing stopped, its Pilot unaware of what was happening.  She could feel him fight her trying to escape her grasp.  

                "Forgive me, God, for the death of my child."  The Goddess shined moving in.  The light exploded and the Pro-Ing was diminished, its Pilot nowhere to bee seen.  All the Pilots stared at her in disbelief, their Goddesses comforting them.  Something that was never seen before…  

                It was silent, they all seemed too afraid to question her at GIS.  They all wondered why she had killed that Candidate; it seemed to them that it was the wrong choice to make.

                "They must never know what Victim is, Teela.  Is that why you killed him?"  Kuro lay upon his bed, dying…   

                "Yes, my dear Kuro, it is.  My heart shall lead a never-ending ache that pain should not be there though.  I don't know why I mourn the death of my child; he was not mine to begin with.  Should I have stopped the birth of Victim?  Was it my choice?" 

                "Courrs", Teela spoke to the Red Ingrid Pilot.  "Stop Eemna-Leena, he will try to attack."  

                "I understand, First."  Courrs looked onto the road of this battle, 'where shall we end up after this?  Will we live?  Who is this and what is this?  So many questions to answer, yet I have no time…' 

                "Hiead Gner, I am the Goddess of Zion, your savior", Teela's voice was algid and harbored no regret.  A Goddess… 

                The enraged Hiead now attacked her full force.  Black blades now grazed the skin of the White Ingrid.  This damage was minimal compared to the damage he had in store for her, much more… 

                "What's going on?  I can't let her die, not like Erts.  I _promised.  Not her, he shouldn't have died.  I __won't let you die either, Teela!_

                "Courrs… Now… Stop him", Teela was straining to speak.  Hiead forced her into a position barely allowing her to breathe.  Errn-Laties was being crushed under the immense pressure of the blade.    

                Before Eemna-Leena launched Tella-Kallisto unleashed her blade sending them through Eemna-Leena immobilizing the Ingrid.  Gelid metal ripped through the skin of Eemna-Leena.  Her Goddess flinching in pain at the Pilot's face.  Zero's face distorted in pain, stabbed in the back.  

                "Zero, what is happening?  Eemna-Leena isn't responding!  Your Ingrid lost all power a-and I need some time to reboot the main core", said the apprehensive GIS Repairer.    

                "Hurry, Kereema", responded the voice of the worried Pilot.  Zero's time was running out, running out to save her.  "Teela…"

                Five Repairers now graced the floor GIS focusing on their duties of their Pilots.  "Somi, report.  What has Reneglein-Klein issued?"  One of the Repairers had called out to her.  

                "There is one unknown vessel on the battlefield, Eemna-Leena, has been disabled from combat, and Errn-Laties is engaged in combat.  I have lost visual contact from Reneglein-Klein's sensors."  

                "Do you have confirmation on what the unknown vessel is?"  Once again a random Repairer questioned her.  

                "Reneglein-Klein has been unable to transmit any other  information regarding the vessel.  All other Ingrids on standby."

                "I am sending a request for GIS to send out a vessel that will give us visual contact.  Please standby.  'What could this be?  Zero has never felt like this, his brain activity is increasing, connection with the Ingrid is one-hundred ten-percent and rising.  It's—it's going to overload!'  Kereema frantically thought. 

                "Darkness, which way out, I must fight on, but where, where am I?  This feeling, the first time I was in here.  The Goddess and her…"  

                "Do not be afraid, we are the same."  The Goddess appeared behind him, showing her brilliant turquoise hair.  

                "But, how, Elia?  whispered Zero. 

                'Connection with the Ingrid one-hundred fifty percent, still rising.  Zero won't even need me to reboot the core, now.' 

                Then the EX reaction occurred.  The EX flowed through his body and into the Ingrid coursing the wires giving it life.  Eemna-Leena began to move, her body was living, and the Ingrid was now strengthening.

                "Impossible, he took a direct hit from me", Courrs said astonished.  "Keameia, shields.  Set up a barrier between Eemna-Leena and the current battle.  I won't let him get through no matter what."  

                "Left wing S0 to S5", ordered Kellaru.  Agia-Keimeia responded flooding the battle with her protection.  

                "Courrs, don't try to stop me!"  Zero's anger peaked.    

                "Zero, I must."  It is not my will it is hers. I am just obeying orders."

                Errn-Laties now drew her sword, unsheathing the holy blade seemed to almost make Hiead wince in pain as he remembered it as the blade that pierced his soul.  'That blade is not an ordinary blade.  It was forged with the power of the Goddesses.  It was never meant for humans to feel its wrath.'   

                Their EX would distort time, but Luria-Karrou silently did her duties.  She went on alone unnoticed by the other Pilots, remaining far away.  

                "Kereema, send the Number Five Cannon now!  It must come, I won't let her die", Zero called frantically to his partner.  

                "You should be receiving it shortly, Zero", confirmed Kereema.  

                "Eemna-Leena stop, you will not win", said Courrs.  "This is not your battle." 

                "Courrs, don't question me!  I have to."   

                Suddenly Reneglein-Klein moved in front of the Blue Ingrid.  "You'll have to kill me first", said its Pilot.  

                "Rells, what are you doing? Stay out of this Reneglein-Klein", hollered Courrs

                "Then if that's what it—." 

                Courrs abruptly cut him off.  "—Zero, Zero Enna Stop!"  Courrs cried.  "This is not the Zero I know."  Tella-Kallisto blade sliced through space towards Eemna-Leena.  Suddenly a deafening noise crackled through space.  Zero had shot the blade away leaving it floating in the vastness of space.  

                "Don't try to stop me, Courrs!  My goals are set and not even _you _can stop me", voiced Zero. 

                "How… H-h-how… could you, I was too close.  No one could have shot that away in time.  Even the best of Pilot would have surely failed to deflect it."    

                "Don't get in my way.  I am not like any other Pilots, I am myself", Zero said dignantly.  

                "First said stand down, Eemna-Leena", interrupted Rells.  Reneglein-Klein tried to stay in this conflicting battle among the Pilots.    

                "Until Courrs give me proof, I won't stop."  Zero stood his ground still trying to break through the barrier.   

                "First, that is all I can do you must convince him, the bonds of friendship only go so far", said Courrs gravely.

_                Zero.  _Now Teela was the one calling him.  In the midst of battle her mind swayed to help her child.

_                Teela.  _Zero's reply was full of regret even if he only spoke "Teela."  

_                Listen to them; neither Hiead nor Victim can harm me.  _

_                But you will..._Zero worried, yet his worrying did not change the future.

_                Yes, I will die, but not by his hand.  I cannot let you die for me, you were not destined for this, and it is already my time to leave.  _

_                You must Teela....  _

_                Zero, you must lead them now. _

_                No, no I won't let this happen.  _

_                Protect them, Rei.  _

_                Wait, Teela.  Don't leave me behind._  She was gone her voice still echoed in Zero's mind.  The thoughts of Victim resounded in his head over and over.  'Why, why did this happen? 'I cannot allow this to hinder me, I will keep fighting until that day, the day I kill the last Victim.' 

                "So Zero, will you stop now?" Questioned Courrs in a rather quiet tone. 

                "Yes, I will stop.  It is all right, I will lead you now." 

                'What is he talking about?  Could she be handing him the position,' thought Courrs. 

                'Was God right to let us live?  Was I meant to be the Pilot of you, Errn-Laties, or was _he_?  Why was I burdened with this, to walk alone in this body?  Now it is my time to advance towards the awakening of Zion.' 

                The White Ingrid fought on; almost as if dancing she struck the Black Ingrid over and over.  "You have improved over the years, Teela Zain Elmes", hissed the dark voice of Hiead Gner.  

                "I will free you—free you of Victim's grasp, Hiead Gner."  Teela struck the Black Ingrid struck across the arm leaving a hole exposing wires.  Immediately the metal began to regenerate covering the hole.  Teela hadn't expected this but she glanced at it knowing her destiny.  

                "Why did you do this, why do you want this power?  It wasn't meant for humans", said Teela.  

                "You will never know, in your arrogance you failed to notice my power", Hiead spat back.    

                "If I had not stopped you, you would have become one of them.  Would you rather be some distorted and grotesque creature floating in space with no soul?  Or would you rather be dead?"    

                "I _did not _choose my fate", said Hiead.  "You're sense of life has been numbed.  A Goddess, not to me.  This power radiates within me makes me unstoppable; even you are no match for me."  

                "Even though I could not stop the inevitable, I tried to deny your existence.  Death by my hand was not enough; you had to sell your soul to Victim!  Now Hiead, I shall give you freedom", said Teela disdainfully. 

                The Black Ingrid lunged at her in anger bearing its cold blade.  Errn-Laties dodged and struck him down.  "I'll kill you!" Hiead spat his words; so full of hate and death.  The Black Ingrid's body suddenly began to pulsate with the color of blood.  It glowed crimson and the Ingrid carried a gigantic ball of crimson light that it even made GIS seem elfin.  Red light danced everywhere flowing through the body of the Black Ingrid.  "Now Teela, die!"  A massive flow of energy engulfed Errn-Laties delivering a blow to that left Teela barely alive."  

                "You have grown strong, Hiead", Teela said in a weakened voice_."  Teela's body stood bruised and blemished in the cockpit.  She barely hung to life in the Ingrid.  She gave one last weakened all to her closest one.  _Elia, help him now_.  ___

                Suddenly a holy echo resounded within the Ingrids and Teela's EX exploded sending a shockwave destroying the Black Ingrid and Victim.  The bits of the Black Ingrid dissolved in the blackness of space.  

                "How could you?  Teela!"  Hiead screamed, as he was being torn away from the living world and thrust into an eternal hell forever.   

                The spirits of the Ingrids cried out in unison, "Teela!" 

                Suddenly Zero's true EX shined.  Eemna-Leena emitted a blue light from her chest that shielded the other Ingrids from Teela's EX.  "Condition Blue", said the amazed Kereema.    

                Four of the Pilots felt the cry of their Goddesses.  Each knew they were feeling it, but known spoke of it.  Their voices crying out to her, so sad and distant.  The Pilot of Luria-Karrou did not feel anything from his Goddess, for she had not known Teela, she chose the path of loneliness and despair straying away from the other Goddesses.  So cold she was to them, frightened in this new universe.  

                "Is this the true power of the Goddess?  Is this my power, that I have been searching for", whispered Zero.  

                "Yes, we are now one, you and I.  Zero Enna, you have truly ridden a Goddess", spoke Elia. 


	3. Within the Goddess

I know Zero is out of character, but it would be hard to write him in character for this situation.  Though, this is how I can see him acting under the circumstances.  

And if anybody's wondering why Teela lived five-hundred more years when she said her body was failing her—DON'T WORRY!  ^__^;;  I've taken care of matters  *evil cackle*

Yes, I do capitalize "Pilot, Repairer, Observer, and Candidate."  Some people do it and some don't, just depends on how you view it.  See last chapter's agonizingly long author's note for full details.  

'' Anything in single quotation marks is a thought 

Telepathic speech, singing, and narration are in _italics _

**Within The Goddess**

            Zero stared at the Ingrid; its beauty lay silent drifting in space.  It was not destroyed, but the inside seemed to be lost beyond recovery.  Gentle tears, filled even with hate, trickled down Zero's face, "Teela…W-why did y-you go", Zero said through choked sobs.  "Damn it!"  Zero said as he slammed his fist into the darkness of the Ingrid.  "Take me instead.  Even though, I could not help, why didn't she let me?  I will fight for her until the very end!"  

            In the cockpit of Eemna-Leena crying over his mother…Wondering of all the pains of the universe, why does the world do this to us?  For that is the way the human soul shall turn:  on and on in a never-ceasing spiral of sadness and sorrow.  For that is the will of the universe.    

            "Zero!  Zero!"  The corybantic Repairer raced around her control panel, checking to see the status of her partner's life.  Yet, with all the effort, nothing came to her avail.  "Are you all right?"  Zero's Repairer frantically raced over and over checking the Ingrid.  "Zero!  Why won't you respond?  Idiot!" Kereema broke down crying onto the floor, her hands beside her, unmoving.  The Repairer longed for someone to comfort her, anyone.  This is the life of the Repairer:  longing hope and despair without comfort.  

            Zero did not answer Kereema, for her voice fading away, as he entered another realm.  Elia glanced upon him, placing her hand on his shoulder and then embracing him.  Zero felt the heavenly touch of the Goddess, her warm hands comforting him.  "You will be with her now."  

            "Teela, is gone though", Zero mourned.  "I cannot feel her light, the aura of a Goddess.  Where is she?"  Zero's questions lay unanswered in the crepuscular light of the Ingrid.    

            At last the Goddess spoke, releasing her words.  "You will now be one with her, again.  Embrace her as you would me.  I shall show you."  Elia's light flooded the Ingrid and released the _visions. _  

            Zero seemed to be far away from his Ingrid, yet he was still inside.  Seeing through his eyes he saw himself as the Pilot of Errn-Laties.  He saw her next to the White Ingrid.  "Kizna!"  Zero's exclamation and joy were cut short by the Goddess.  

            "It is not her", responded Elia sadly.  The sepulchral look on her face revealed much more to Zero.  Was this the future of what _could_ have happened in the past?  

            "Kereema?"  Zero had never even noticed the resemblance between them.  It was uncanny; they looked alike with such certainty that it took Zero only a split-second to figure it out.  

            "Controlling my dream from within?  How could I, it belongs to her", Zero said.  "The Ingrid is not mine, it never shall be."  

            "You will be the one to save us.  You must, I've known since that first time we met.  We saw the same, we now have become one."  Elia stood there embracing Zero her touch flowing through the Ingrid comforting him.   

            Courrs remained in his Ingrid watching over Zero.  He grieved for Zero, even if he had not lost anything himself, he felt as if he had lost Zero in a way; their bonds of friendship nearly destroyed.  'He kept saying that he would lead them, what did he mean?'  Courrs suddenly felt touched by something, not by a human though.  He glanced back seeing nothing, but he was sure he felt something.  

            "Do not be afraid, I can feel you", said the being.  It was the Goddess, Esala, the one of the Red.  Her hair direct, not flowing as the other Goddesses' hair did and her elusiveness finally revealed.      

           "You are…"  Courrs' eyes faded off staring that celestial being.  "A Goddess…   

           "Come."  She led Courrs far away, into the depths of space.  The Goddess' straight-forwardness was almost overpowering, something that _man _could not stop nor control.       

           Courrs saw a colony, a distant one, being attacked by Victim.  He saw the Ingrids come, their magnificence shining over all.  They surrounded the Victim; each celestial body clinging to another.  A transcendental power shook the area:  the cry of Victim fading as it was sent beyond death and the shattering of the colony wall.  Many bodies were sent forth into death outside the walls of the colony, but one boy floated toward the White Ingrid.  Then Courrs saw the White Ingrid:  her hands flowing out to that one body, that one boy all alone…Yet, Errn-Laties' hands found him out of all the others.  "Zero…"

            'Life moved forward:  the will of a boy.  The death of a star.  One life, towards two, two lives towards one.  Existing plainly for no one to see, we move on.  Through the confusing entanglement of thoughts, dreams, and unshared memories.  We lay here, waiting.  The sending, the waiting, to it all again must we confront this.  Yet…we do not know how…'  The tears, the ones not like human tears, airy and soft—_living_ tears.  The sorrow of a Goddess; a sorrow that cannot be comforted…. 

            'Why do I weep?  I was not known to her…yet, unknowing sadness overwhelms me.  The one who found me, and now, I've lost her…'  

           "You, now see what I see, we shall be his protectors", spoke Esala.  "He cannot win this war alone; he needs people to live for."  With that the Goddess left Courrs all alone in the darkness of the Ingrid.    

           "Was that him?  Is that why he must fight?  So long ago though that happened to him, so long ago…"  Courrs now stood in the Ingrid, alone—all alone.  They were lone warriors in this massive universe, against something so small.  

           Eemna-Leena stood there, unmoving, gazing upon the White Ingrid.  Eemna-Leena and Tella-Kallisto stayed as if each guarding something close to their heart.  The blood-red Ingrid stood there as if it were a samurai guarding his emperor and empress from the face of death.  The Blue Ingrid stood up glancing towards the Courrs in his Ingrid.  "We can go now, Courrs."  Cradling Errn-Laties in his arms Zero and Courrs advanced towards GIS.

           "To all Goddess Repairers:  The final three Ingrids will be docking, please proceed to the docking bay immediately.  Repairers of Reneglein-Klein, Agia-Keameia, and Luria-Karrou, you will proceed with the maintenance of Errn-Laties", announced the speaker.  The Repairers just stopped, staring in the direction of the bay, as if fearing the entrance of the Ingrids.   

           "Is it what I thought?  Is she dead…?  Zero…"  Kereema ran as fast as she could toward the docking bay.  She had been waiting his return nervously, what had happened on the battlefield.  "Why was Zero like that?  His voice, so distant—so many questions I don't have time to answer." 

            Arriving in the docking bay Kereema witnessed Eemna-Leena carrying Errn-Laties.  It was a sight to behold; Kereema was awed greatly.  Errn-Laties' body was almost human-looking.  Enigmatic it was:  The body of the Ingrid, fluid and moving.  All the metalwork vanished and it was if she was one superficial human being, condemned by God to live in space forever as his angel.      

            Everyone aboard GIS stopped and looked upon them as if looking the entrance of their king and his queen.  "Zero…"  Then arrived Tella-Kallisto, who had saddened and grave look upon her face.  Kereema felt a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to belong to Marou.  Kereema grasped that hand; letting their friendship take over all.  

           "They are safe, and that is all that matters.  Go to him," chimed Marou.  She watched as Kereema ran from her, the parting of friends.   

           Zero laid the White Ingrid inside her own compartment and then was taken to his.  The Repairers rushed to the side of Errn-Laties.  "Do not enter the sanctuary of the Goddess", boomed Zero from Eemna-Leena.  Not wanting to anger him, they backed off but still standing near. 

            Kereema rushed to the Blue Ingrid.  The fluid motion of the cockpit opening seemed to take forever.  Zero entered into this world for the first time; his skin feeling the strange air. Kereema seemed to glance upon a somewhat different Zero, his face, it seemed much wiser and matured.  He greeted her and then she began to embrace him.  Zero, as if almost a little embarrassed, hugged her back.  

            Kereema, fearing he would leave him, let him go; though, she wanted him to stay in her arms forever.  Her violet eyes, wavering as almost in tears, screamed to Zero. Then she slapped him. "You could have died!" Tears began to glisten down her face, trickling down the floor. He just stared at her as if he wanted nothing more than to go.   She ran off not wanting to look back.

            Zero felt the mark on his face, the crimson and painful mark.  It didn't hurt him physically, but deep down he ached.  He wished her back; but he had her right there though.  He wanted her to come back to him.  He wanted to feel like it was Kizna, right there.  Kizna's cheerful voice, it was as if she was his closest companion, his sister.  Yet, she was lost—lost beyond all hopes of seeing her again.  

           Zero began walking slowly to the Ingrid, he thought about everything in his life, it hurt him almost too much; he wished to go back to those halcyon as a young brash Candidate.  For those were the days of his joy, happiness, and triumph.    

           All the Pilots watched him grow nearer to the Ingrid; they seemed almost overanxious to see his next move.  Anticipation danced upon all their faces; all except Courrs who had long since risen from his Ingrid.  He was staring off to the side, as if trying not to watch.  

           The pain of unknowing, the pain of regret, the pain of _want_, they pound at our hearts.  Yet, we repress them, not wanting them.  Even with this repression, they surface, and control our lives…for we are imperfect.  

            The Ingrid now moved for him, opening up almost as if letting loose its heart to him.  Teela's body lay peaceful and untouched, as if standing in time.  Zero laid his hands onto her pale and fragile to lift her.  He raised her, carrying her in his arms.  Walking past the ranks of Pilots and Repairers he proceeded to his Ingrid.  Still holding her in his arms her teal hair flowing past him gracefully and her body forever young, the body of a Goddess.    

           He could still feel her cold regrets, unshared secrets, and worst of all:  The pain in her heart.  She had to forsake her own child for the life of Zion, even though she was the living, breathing soul of Zion.  'Hiead, why did you do this?'  Lachrymal thoughts crept through Zero's mind, all the thoughts of _her_.    

            Elia seemed to sense his approach and opened the Ingrid.  Zero entered, the liquid flowing over him, carrying Teela with him.  One could not enter another's Ingrid, unless that other person was a Goddess.    

            'How can two be allowed in there, unless… ', Kereema thought.  'Is she really the one I've dreamed about?  The one that I heard could bring an end?  The one we all dream about seeing and the _one who will save Zion…or is it him…?  _

            The Pilots and Repairers watched the still Ingrid, unaware what was happening inside.  Their faces and minds perplexed, but what did they know?  What _did they know?   _

           Courrs had long since emerged from his Ingrid and had stood there, watching Zero carrying Teela.  'Had she been _that important to him, all along?'  She had seemed so cold to the others.  Her voice harbored no warmth he could feel; the way she piloted with such hatred towards Victim was with such overwhelming pathos.  Courrs could feel hate emanating from her; he shuddered at the thought of knowing how Rells felt.  _

            Even though he had once seen her talking to the Ingrid, asking it if killing the Victim was the right thing to do.  He thought about his judgments towards her, but he then seemed to realize how little he knew about her.  Zero had never mentioned anything about her; she seemed a mystery to all.  He once heard her call him, "Rei", the tone of her voice seemed almost motherly that time.  He only wished for Zero to come back, it seemed his mind swayed away from him at times.  All Zero's energy went into his Ingrid, to the death of Victim.  It would never end to him though, the fighting, would it ever stop?

           In a room overlooking Zion, Teela sat beside an ailing Kuro his deathbed.  "H-how…long will…y-you be here, Teela?" croaked the old man's voice barely audible and faltering.  His face fading from the light of this universe.     

           "I will guide him until that day, the day in which I will unite…", spoke Teela softly as her hand gently graced the sides of his face.  Teela's hair flowed gently down her back.  In the light you could perceive Teela in her _full, _being.  Something rarely seen; something never seen; something secret; something that _cannot _be seen.       

            "Tell him—tell him before I go, tell him of me and of his noble mother, a Goddess…" Those were the last words he spoke leaving her.  

           "I will, my dear, Kuro Rivould… I will."  The view of Zion gleamed in her eyes reflecting of what her life stood for.  "Is this all I protect, must I have the burden of their souls?" 

           'I long to be with him, but I cannot.  His heart goes elsewhere flowing, its kindness to his loved ones.  His pain, I have never felt; he's been here longer than any of us can begin to fathom.  The losses he would never speak of, not even to Courrs.  I once saw him singing to you, Eemna-Leena.  That song was beautiful; I stood there listening to it, the sweet melody.  He mouthed something to me before he left, I think it was "Kizna", I didn't catch it all.  Zero what are you hiding?'  Kereema stood there with one hand on the Ingrid caressing it gently. 

           The two, Zero and Teela, floated gracefully in the inner-sanctum of the Ingrid.  Zero held Teela next to him.  "Mother I have found you at last, but in the same way I lost you.  I cannot feel you anymore, the warmth has flowed somewhere.  Elsewhere…. 

           "Do not fear, her soul is not lost, Rei", said Elia suddenly appearing.  "Your mother may appear in front of us, but her soul lingers inside of the Ingrid.  You must not stay here long…"    

            "Elia…  I must leave here and enter _hers, but I cannot find her…", said Zero.  "What I once felt_

           "United with the Goddess Teela has her true form.  It is what she was longing for, for she spoke of it to me.  Her last chance…", said Elia with a hint of pride in her voice.  

            "What—what do you mean?"  Zero's confusion was obvious.   

           "Enter the Goddess within the Goddess to find her, the White Heavenly Body.  I must leave you now, Rei.  With those words she left him, fading away from view. 

           "Mother…"  Zero lie inside Eemna-Leena with Teela stretched gently over him.  The gossamer connection-gel flowed over them, but Zero did not heed the distractions of the "outer world."   

           **It had been long since Zero had entered his Ingrid for the first time, very long.  He loved it his first time in an Ingrid.  He was the first one to make it to a Pilot, as the others were very far behind.  He remembered piloting with the former Senior Candidates, now Pilots.  They came and went, but he remembered most vividly when all the Candidates he had remained during his day as a Candidate, joined him.  **

            Time seemed to pass very slowly with them, he had enjoyed it very much being with them.  He once saw Clay though who had a much deepened and more mature look to his face.  'Clay didn't concern himself with us, it seemed he made an effort to avoid us.  Was he jealous? No, not Clay he never had any ability at all, it would not be like him to be jealous of something he didn't have.  That time though when they spoke to me, it was right after Yamagi and Roose became Pilots. 

            Arriving at GIS the Ingrids docked, fresh from battle.  Zero departed from his Ingrid.  Yamagi and Roose had joined him at last as Pilots, working as one.  They returned and the two emerged and went towards their separate quarters on GIS.  He stayed behind watching Kizna check the Ingrid.  Zero then noticed her beckon to him "Rei", she used his real name, he wondered why.  

            Teela led him to a room where the view of Zion illuminated the room.  

            Zero watched her hair flow, its beauty dangling in the light.  Like a careless spider crawling through atramentous water.  

            Teela then began to speak of what he was, a Zenoah.  She told him his EX would last forever; he would be a Pilot until the end of Victim; the secret of the Ingrid; the truth of his father.  The truth of _everything.  _

            Then, dolefully, she said, "You are my son, the son Goddess."  The words neither faltering nor stuttering as they were uttered flawlessly from her mouth.  

            Zero stared into her eyes, the eyes which were of his.  Her body, which was of his; his EX; his life; everything from her; Zero wanted to reach out towards her but he knew she was not what he wanted.  All this time…dreaming, hoping.  

            Thoughts and dreams crossed Zero's mind.  The first time he had seen her:  His colony…The White Ingrid…The Victim…The hands.  The memory, though old, was pounding fresh within his mind.  Every minute, every second, relived.  He had known he felt something within the Ingrid when it touched him.  It was her.  

            The other side of Zero's mind raced, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think.  The confusion pulled, it tore, and it _hurt.  He wanted to yell at her for not telling him; he wanted to hide in fear; he wanted to embrace her and let his dream end.  Finally, Zero ran.  His legs moving along the cold floor, his breath ragged, and his mind in a lachrymal state.    _

           Zero's running came to a halt when he clumsily collided into Clay, the now Observer, along the way.  "Zero!"  A startled shout came from the veiled figure.  The startled chocolate-haired boy looked up seeing the former Candidate in full Observer uniform.  

           "Clay", Zero said softly.  Zero turned back to notice Clay, dressed in his black and white Observer ensemble.  Somehow he looked more mature, the eyes of the Observer showed this.

            Clay studied the torn expression on Zero's the face.  Zero was a dead giveaway:  The almost-near-tears expression, the huffing, and the fast breathing.  Clay asked, but not without faltering to avoid embarrassment.    

           "Do you ever wonder what you are, Clay?"  This question surprised Clay; he didn't know what to make of it.  It was as if it was near-impossible to answer but the answer should be right in front of you.

           "I cannot say I have ever had those thoughts, Zero", Clay replied.  "I am just a mere Observer, not one to think, but _observe._  We are watchers of the heavens not "thinkers" of them."    

           "What am I Clay?"  Zero's question held more than simple answer, possibly an _unfathomable _one.    

           "Zero you are a being of perfection; I am but an imperfect human.  You are a Pilot.  And I?  Just an Observer.  You are brave.  And I? A coward.  I do not wish to fight your battles.  I can only watch, and I will do that until everything is done and gone", Clay's voice sounded full and mature.    

           "…Do you mean a Zenoah?  I was told once I was one and _he_ was told as well…"  Zero's voice traveled off, Clay wouldn't inquire about that, he already _knew.  _     

           "Yes, humans who are anatomically perfect in every aspect, you will live on forever.  Now I understand when we were Candidates why you didn't have automic", said Clay.  "He explained it to me, with his last few days."

            "What will happen to you?"  Zero knew the answer, yet somehow he needed to hear it.  Dying was the way _humans _went…    

            That "He" lingered in Zero's mind.  Subconsciously it floated, not wanting to interfere with his thoughts.  It left Zero wanting more, but he didn't want me more.

            "Me?  I will fade from view only to be remembered as an Observer of GIS", said Clay gravely.  Clay looked down at the floor, almost scoffing at his imperfection  

           "Clay Cliff Fortran, promise me you will not fade, promise me", Zero's voice was full of strength.    

            "Zero, I cannot, the uncertainty of the future is something I know, I couldn't, and I will promise you, Zero that I will watch over you till I must leave here", said Clay with all the might he could muster.  Even though he feared dying, he knew it would come—and on swift wings.    

           Zero stared at him, their eyes seeming to make the promise.  Zero walked away admiring the view of Zion.  Newfound knowledge of a friend echoing in his mind.  

           The decision came at last, 'I must emerge from here and enter the White Goddess.  She is waiting for me…'  Zero's body moved toward the only path out of this mechanical being.  All of time flowing behind me.  All his dreams rushing toward him.  

           Kereema heard the noise recognizing it almost instantly. 'He's coming out at last'.  

            The cockpit opened to reveal Zero still holding Teela in his arms.  The Pilots watched as he carried Teela back into her Ingrid.  Once again he made the walk to the White Ingrid.  Glancing back, he noticed Courrs staring at him in a way that made him feel worried as if something would go wrong.  

            The flowing motion of the cockpit met him, beckoning to him.  The Pilots seemed aghast as he entered the White Ingrid.  He had never been in the Ingrid, but there was a feeling he couldn't get rid of, a feeling lurking inside him.  Then, he felt her behind him, a warm pair of hands around his neck.  He glanced behind him to see Teela; she gleamed with light filling the Ingrid.  All the Pilots and Repairers stared in wonder as the White Ingrid emanated with light filling GIS.  

            "Warmth upon my cheek, the warmth I need to feel, the warmth of a mother.  Why did you leave me, Teela?"  The question ricocheted from Zero's mouth and onto his lips.  Eagerness consuming him; happiness eating at him; hope flowing all over him.   

           "Rei, that form was no longer needed; I am now one with the Ingrid.  I still need you, though.  Your mind, Rei, it strays from the path—the path of a dream.  I felt that in your days as a Candidate, your ambition kept you going.  Now, Rei, you have achieved your dream—the dream of your life.  Since that day I held you close to me, the closest I ever held you.  Rei, you have never needed me…never.  I wanted you to need me.  That was selfish…." Teela said, gravely disappointed at her past     

           "How can I control the Ingrid, it is not mine, its soul belongs to you, it is your life.  I am just a mere _man, not capable of piloting this immense source of strength and hope", asserted Zero.    _

           "Rei, I _am its soul, now this Ingrid belongs to you, and, now, I will be with you, never parting from your side.  Your dreams, hopes, and love now await you, Rei.  Go to them, they need you", said Teela softly.    _

           "I cannot leave you, though", replied Zero.  His eyes communicated more than his words, it was if they were each a tiny thought crying to her.    

           "I will always be here.  My home is the Ingrid, now.  Now go, Rei, my son."  Teela embraced him once more letting the warmth flow to his body. 

           Zero left the Goddess, emerging from the chassis of the Ingrid.  He walked, holding Teela upon his arms, close to him.  Her body glowed with an intensity of light too great to look at for the Pilots.  Carrying her in his arms, he walked slowly to the giant tree growing inside of GIS.  He laid her body down next to it their fate seemed almost entwined, as were the branches of it; they both had been there since the beginning.  

            "May your soul forever grow within me and may this tree of Zion bring hope to the people."  Bowing his head slightly, Zero looked upon her and then looked silently towards the branches glowing with the light of Zion.  "I will be the one, the savior Zion."

AN:  Well, that certainly didn't come out how I had expected it to  O.o;  Next chapter:  The official funeral of Teela and GIS, GOA and even the officials of Zion (well they don't live on Zion) are invited; Zero's first time in Errn-Laties; Kereema get to check out Errn-Laties; and the new Pilot of Eemna-Leena comes to GIS!  


	4. Dreams and a Burgeoning Pilot

            FINALLY DONE!  This has bee the LONGEST piece of writing (the whole story) I have ever done.  Yeah, yeah, I know it's kinda pathetic  *laughs*  It took forever to edit this damn thing.  O__X  Yep.   

            Well, the only complaint that I have about reviews is that YOU WILL NOT **_DARE _report this for plagiarism.  I will FIND you, HUNT you, send a virus so lethal to your computer that it will explode and cause your brain to go into spasms and then liquefy and I will, PERSONALLY, come and exsanguinate the rest of your body—WITH A STRAW!  ^^;;  but, really, if you have a complaint with my reviews (which I haven't left in months…) or just me—leave an email.  Don't be stupid and leave a one-liner saying this is stupid and "i sux."  Okay?  Everyone will laugh at you for having so very little intelligence and manners.**

            Also, I apologize to everyone whose reviews got taken down when my fic was so very RUDELY taken down.  I was going to save them, but I hadn't expected this.  X__x;;   Oh well, just tell m'what y'think of the new one.  I gotta stop using so many aphaereses…I sound like a hick  O.o;;  

'' Anything in single quotation marks is a thought 

Telepathic speech, singing, and narration are in _italics _

**Dreams and a Burgeoning Pilot**

**          All the Pilots awaited her.  Dressed formally and cleaner than normal, they all stood, waiting for her.  One person was missing, though.  **

            The Candidates stood behind the Pilots, fidgeting nervously at the sight of their superiors.  The officials of Zion stood up front.  They were all old as their gray hair and their sepulchral faces outlined their age greatly.  All the Pilots who had seen comrades fallen had never seen these officials there.  Only few knew they even co-existed in this world with them.  

            Courrs stood still looking out to Zion.  He just kept wondering what was happening.  All these questions and still no answers and just _where_ was Zero at this moment?  

            "This is my last goodbye, mother.  I will carry this burden for you.  Every moment of my life…everything will be for freeing the burden."  Zero bent over and kissed the Goddess gently on her cheek, just as a mother would her new-born.  

          Teela's body lay covered in white flowers—flowers of Zion.  As if prepared to be buried with her planet the Goddess' eyes lay closed as if offering no answers to her off spring.  Yet it was only her _physical_ body being buried, for a Goddess lives forever.  

          To everyone's surprise her coffin was brought to the room.  It bore the symbol of the White Goddess.  The metal glinted in the light which caused some of the Candidates to flinch, but were quickly reprimanded by their instructors.  

          The headmaster was making a rare appearance at the funeral.  Zero appeared next to him bearing a serious look.   "Teela Zain Elmes, will be buried on our last star, Zion."  

          Everyone seemed to be aghast at that notion just made.  There were whispers among the Candidates, but the Pilots stood still as they should have.  

          "Salute!  Teela Zain Elmes!"  came the loud voice of the headmaster.  The coffin was loaded onto a spacecraft that began its descent towards Zion.  The Pilots and Candidates all saluted traditionally in unison.  Their Repairers did the same.  

          Moments stood still in time…Things passed through which were not.  If someone were to die in that moment, death would be reversed and their life would be anew.  It was as if a songstress with a pristine and shattering broke the crescendo of a ballad and her talent flooded the room…that death of a Goddess brings new things unto this universe.  For they _are life.  _

          'A long journey, towards the star, my home.  Protect it, my child'.  Teela's home was now in the bosom of the Ingrid.  Yet Teela could not move it as if it were herself.  She was a baby not yet weaned.  A child in her home but could not move.  A full-grown being with no life.  An incarnation of sorrow of something left behind…  

          The black-haired Pilot made his way though the ranks of Candidates with his Repairer gracing his—side only to be greeted by his instructor.  "Good luck, Zen Ayami!  And to your repairer, Elique Arei, we well."  Ceremonial music played in the background as they departed from GOA.  

          The home of something that was eternal.  Three years devoted to that place, those two were.  If they were lucky they would pilot and Ingrid for that long.  If they were lucky…  

          "We will be the ones to awaken this conformity, Elique.  Won't we?"  His Repairer smiled an almost mischievous smile.  

          "It has been like this long—too long", came her reply.  

            Zero stood in his room watching Zion turn in the depths of space.  The lonely planet spinning slowly…spinning, turning, rotating.  'Why are you alone?  What happened so long before I was born?  You who are alone in the universe, you who are our last hope, you who have given us strength, you which we protect.  Where are your brethren…?  

            A loud and hollow knocked coursed through the room. A startled Zero turned to see his roseate-haired Repairer standing not too far away.  Kereema stood there, dutifully, waiting for her partner to ask why she was here.  

            "Zero, Zero", Kereema said, as she waved at Zero playfully.  Yet, it still failed to catch her partner's attention.  

            Zero snapped out of thought but that didn't keep him from thinking.  'So far away.  Will her soul guide me to infinite power?  Why does that voice taunt me?'

            "What are we going to name the Ingrid?  Zero!  I need your input, Zero."  The frustrated Repairer jumped in front of her dazed Pilot.   

            Wandering thoughts still plagued his mind:  'Does she not remember what happened?  Her tears, they were broken.  Shattered but reborn.'

            The frustrated Kereema threw her hands up in despair and then landed a blow on Zero's knee.  He flinched in pain glowering at her.  Kereema had a smug look on her face as she smiled glowingly at him.  

            "OWWWW!  What was that for?" Zero demanded.  

            "You need to listen more.  I have been talking to you for five minutes now.  Have you been day-dreaming or something?"  

            "I wasn't!"  Zero was rather embarrassed and Kereema could tell.  

            "Well, not good enough."  Suddenly Zero tackled her and they wrestled around playfully fighting.  Kereema was always a tomboy, she understood Zero more than the others.  

            Zero felt weird about this.  Having to hold back his strength, it scared him how powerful he had gotten.  His EX had caused his strength to become _enormous.  Even a light punch from him could utterly devastate a normal human.  Zero was careful—but scared, of even himself.  Not only had these _long _years caused his physical strength to metamorphose, but also his mental strength. He now understood what it meant to pilot an Ingrid:  the extreme mental pressure.  He was in a way, the ultimate Pilot.  What more would you expect of the son of a Goddess?  Or was it something else?  An experiment…_

            'Maybe it is best like this.  To keep my love from him, but I should not hide it from him'.  Kereema laid thinking as she and Zero gazed up at Zion while lying on their backs.  

            They both got up and brushed themselves off.  "Now onto what I was talking about.  What are we going to rename the Ingrid?  Do you have any suggestions?"  

            "I don't know, Kereema.  It was hers to begin with."  

            "Zero, I need to leave my mark in this universe and this may be the only chance I get.  _You_ are the Pilot, something I will never get to experience and this is _my _mark."  

            "I will keep 'Laties' in honor of her.  The first name is your choice and yours only."  Zero walked away leaving her to rename the Ingrid.  

            Kereema sat, thinking in Zero'sroom.  This seemed to boost her thinking quite a lot.  "So much regret here….  I can feel his brotherly love towards her.  She was his best friend and Repairer.  They shared a dream.  I cannot be her.  He misses her and yet he can see her in _me_.  _Kizna… _  

            Having now left Zero's quarters Kereema decided to finally rename the Ingrid.  Mentally gathering courage she stood next to the Ingrid, fidgeting nervously, even if she shouldn't be.  Kereema kept ruminating the idea of the name, but none worthy of the Ingrid came to mind.  "I don't know Errn-Laties.  I couldn't rename you.  What would _she_ think?  I shouldn't hesitate now, I am going to name you what I have always longed to call you.  Sophri, after my mother…" 

            Kereema stood there in the bay of the Ingrids.  Though her mind flowed elsewhere.  "Mommy, don't go.  Stay home, mommy.  I'm scared…."  

            "I shouldn't be long, dear," said a cherry-haired woman.  "Amyia will take care of you."  With that the cherry-haired woman left.  

            The plump and old baby-sitter lay on the couch watching the holographic-TV.  Visions danced across of far off colonies where food was abundant.  People could live freely.  The little six-year-old Kereema turned and at that moment she saw it, _Zion__._  The planet shined in all its magnificence—capturing the mind of the young girl.  

            A jolt.  A crash.  An explosion.  The assault rocked the Colony.  A _massive _Victim ravaged the Colony.  Its size unparalleled and the odious glare of the creature sickened the mind.  Yet the holy beings of the universe arrived.  The Goddesses entered through the eternally dark realm of space.  

            Then Kereema saw the _one_,the White Goddess.  _Her_ incandescent light overpowered the Colony.  Letting her presence be known, the-then Errn-Laties, stood above all the Ingrids.  She stayed until the other Ingrids had finished and then delivered the _deathblow._  Her grandeur body and ornateness amazed the young girl.  Her young hand reached towards the sky.  "Goddess…" It was quickly torn away by the woman and the young Kereema was thrust into a shelter, away from the Goddess.  

            The weary Pilot wandered around the halls of GIS aimlessly.  He passed the pair from Luria-Karrou walking silently.  'That Pilot, why does he act so quietly?' Yet he noticed the Repairer to be very talkative.  She shot off phrases left and right.  'Such an odd pairing…" Zero walked away to go rest.  These past few days had exhausted him mentally, physically, and emotionally, something even the son of a Goddess could not even handle without sleep.  

            Zero and Kereema's quarters had been moved.  They both felt the luxury of being the top pair in GIS.  Kereema was right across from him.  They had the most wonderful view of Zion from their rooms.  The view of the ancient and mysterious planet awed them.  Kereema always marveled at its beauty, but Zero had seen the true beauty of the planet.

            Zero felt secluded now, cut off from all the Pilots.  He just wanted to hop right over and talk to Courrs.  He was at the very top of GIS near the quarters of the headmaster.  

            'Must I live the way she did?  This is not me.  I just want to be near them away from this lonely and secluded corner'.  All this thinking had lulled him into sleep and soon he was no longer part of this world, but of the surreal one.

            The darkness of space surrounded him.  He felt that ache again.  "What is this?  I rid myself of this fear long ago!  Why is it coming again?"

            Zero's body was engulfed by the land Zion, for he was on it.  He watched the planet go though time.  The shifting of the planet and the _turning.__  The turning made him sicker than before.  He felt the need to vomit, but suppressed it.  _

            He saw two souls intertwine within the planet.  "Goddesses."  He watched as they graced the planet with their beauty and eternity.  "How could there be two?"  Slowly, one moved away, becoming farther from her partner.  Soon she broke off and faded from the view.  Her soul left the planet and disappeared into the vast realm of space.  

            Now his mind jerked him into his last battle.  Teela was fighting with Hiead—her blade clashing against his.  Then she delivered final blow to him.  In the instant the Black Ingrid was destroyed he saw a young girl with flowing crimson hair and deep black eyes.  "Who is that?"  She looked scared, but his eyes deceived him.  She then tilted her head up to stare at him with those eyes.  Her body then began to quiver and suddenly something so horrible appeared that it awoke Zero from his sleep.

            He awoke in a cold sweat, his palms and arms sweaty.  "What was she?"  Zero could think of nothing else to calm his nerves.  He left his room and proceeded to the quarters of the other Goddess Pilots.

            With her face in a hardened look the Repairer weaved around the Ingrid.  "Wow.  This is amazing.  Am I really the first to check this?"  The White Goddess Repairer now focused her full attention to the armaments of the Ingrid.  "They should have called her "Number One and Only" because this Ingrid is so complex that I am having trouble getting through it!  The way the pressure seals are arranged are so odd and the weapons are just so…"  The sheer vastness of the Ingrid just seemed to gaze down at her as if some kind of burden.  Kereema glared back into the Ingrids eyes as if seeing someone inside there.

            'Such as she was…this name.  The name she has given to my embodiment.  It resounds of a tone.  A tone once lost.   A tone I mourn….'  Teela's words flowed through the Ingrid as if it were comeuppance to herself.  "I have brought this penance upon myself.  I shall retain it until the end.  Until God shall free us."   

            Kereema carefully took notes so she could brag to the other Repairers about _her Ingrid.  "Wait 'til I show Marou!"  She gleefully moved about the Ingrid checking everything carefully once more.   _

"You must have been scared.  Hands of the unknown repairing you.  I won't leave you, Sophri, and neither shall he", said Kereema.  It was as if she felt no regret for leaving Eemna-Leena.  Even though she had been loyal to that Ingrid for so long Kereema felt it was time to move on.  To her dream.  

            At last reaching his destination Zero stood in front of the door to his friend's room.  He knocked, the hollow reverberation coursing through his ears.

            "Come in", said Courrs.    

            Zero followed the voice coming from inside.  The voice led him to the light-haired Pilot.  Courrs was lying on his bed staring up nonchalantly.

            Courrs did not reveal a surprised look on his face, as it had only been one day since he had seen Zero.  "The Victim is dead, that is _our _top priority isn't it?"  The tone of sarcasm distinctly coming through.    

            Zero stood still.  His mouth moved but no words came out.  He wanted to tell him of all his life, the days on his Colony, his days a Candidate, but most of all about his dream.  Zero couldn't though.  His mouth fumbled trying to gather the words.

            "Do you plan to say something, Zero?" asked Courrs.  "Or will you just stand there pretending to be someone else."  Courrs looked like he had almost regretted saying that, but not all of his body said that.

            The unnerving tension waived Zero from delivering his words.  Zero couldn't stand becoming more like her.  'It isn't me', Zero repeated to himself over and over in his mind.

            "Courrs…I" Zero'swords trailed off leaving Courrs' mind wondering.  Zero stood in the doorway.  The tenuous light of the window leaving a streak of light across him, this illuminated his face more than the rest of Zero's body.  

            Zero couldn't do this.  He just walked coldly and silently from the room.  His dreams and pain were too much to bear alone.  'That girl…"

             "Must you keep her memories alive?  She is dead now, Zero."  Somehow he had hoped his words that were spoken to himself had reached Zero.  

            "Suri…  I can feel you now.  Your soul wonders aimlessly in the Ingrid.  Why must you leave him?  He needs you.  He tried to get near you didn't he?  Don't worry, in this universe you are safe from _them._"  Teela coursed through the Ingrid.  Her body the Ingrid's and the Ingrid's body hers.  The Goddesses acknowledged her as one of _them _now.  

            The new pair had just arrived at GIS.  Their minds set differently; being at GIS was _much _different.  "Guess you can't show off so much now, Zen."  

            "Just watch me, Elique, just watch."  The boy stood there in the hallway between the ship and GIS.  'Halfway there or halfway away.  I can't decide.  Elique is pushing me too much in spite of what I think.  I just can't live up to it all.'

            The mechanical voice still rang in his head.  "Candidate number forty-five, tests complete.  Score:  Fifty-nine percent."  Zen remembered his old days.  Being that naïve and _weak_ Candidate; he hadn't even met Elique then, because she was assigned to him after her partner deciding not to use her as his Repairer for the Goddess.  She was furious, raging, and not at all happy to be with him.  She pushed him unimaginably hard—too hard, because she wanted him to be just like her old partner.  This is how Zen saw her as the one responsible for where he was now.  Zen tried not to remember those horrible test scores.  'Even though I don't show it often, I'm grateful for you, Elique."

            "Greetings, Zen Ayami, and, Elique Arei.  An official of GIS greeted the new pair.  He had a rather steely look upon his face and his tone was nearing a tone of austerity.  "I trust you know which Ingrid you shall pilot.  Do you know the regulations of renaming your Ingrid?"

            They both replied in unison.  Of course they knew, it was Elique who spoke out though.  She was always the more outgoing one.  "The last name shall be kept and the first name shall resemble that of the Pilots who died for Zion."

            "Very well, I shall have an Observer show you to your quarters then."  The man walked off his posture as rigid as ever, just like his voice.  

            "They're too serious here, Zen", said the orange-haired Repairer.  Sometimes I just wish we could pilot the Ingrids without having to worry about Zion.  One day we may be able to…"

            "You're such a dreamer, Elique", said Zen.  If you want that dream to come true you're going to have to work.  We're going to be the ones to make that dream come true."  

            "You are the new pair I presume?"  There stood one of the profound, but few Observers of GIS.  His hair fell over to the sides in deep and brown.  His hair looked creamy and tender from the light shining on it, but it only went to his ears.  The Observer stood average height, nothing special.  His skin was a medium tan and his face was rather round riddled with _deep _green eyes.  His uniform was black and white, regulation.  The uniform draped down past his knees fluttering around like a lost butterfly as the vents above released the air.   

            "Yes, we are", they both replied (this seemed to be a commonplace thing among the two).  Elique and Zen stood there watching him in awkward glares.  Somehow they felt out of place being new here.  

            "I can tell you look a little perplexed", he said smiling.  Don't worry, you'll get use to it; I felt the same when I came here.  Your quarters are this way, follow me."  He motioned towards a long and metallic hall.  

            "Before we go anywhere, can we have your name?"  asked Elique.  The maturity of her voice threw him off.  To him she sounded well past the age of sixteen.    

            "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said smiling once again.  "It's Ravu Invime", he said, standing there, waiting for them.

            Elique just glanced at him happily then nudged Zen along.  The two walked silently along the hallway following the Observer.  They watched the boy lead them to the space they would be living at for the next couple of years.  'He certainly is young', thought Elique.  'Doesn't look much older than I do.'

            They arrived at the living space.  It wasn't luxurious, the room was just modest.  A step up from GOA at least.  

                   Elique had her own room right next to Zen's.  The rooms had a window in which only Zion and its empyreal light could be seen.  This was to remind the Pilots of their goal _as_ Pilots.  To save the last star, Zion. 

            Zen stood in the room looking at it.  He noticed the closet where he found his uniform.  It was a pearly-shade of blue.  The entire top spanned over his shoulders.  Two-thirds of his arm was covered by the skin-tight material; the material was tight but _very flexible.  The covered lengths on his arms were divided quarters allowing his arms to breathe.  A blue and white stone shone in the middle with blue-green imprints running along the sides of the stone.  The slits ran along his stomach in a diamond pattern.  The bottom of the outfit was mere black shorts running.  The boots were a simple blue and white design.  They had black heels on the end to support him.  He looked at this damask outfit in amazement.  "Now… I truly am a…Pilot."   _

            Zero had walked over to the bay where the Ingrids silently stood, or so he thought.  The Ingrid was just a mask, a _home to the real soul of the Ingrids, the Goddesses.    _

            He stood near Eemna-Leena.  The light bounced off shining over her, magnifying her glory.  "I'm sorry, Elia, I had to leave you", apologized Zero.  It wasn't my choice.  It's funny how now I regret leaving you when I had longed to ride the White Goddess."  All he was doing was talking to a complex machine; somehow wishing it the Goddess could hear him.  

            The Goddess heard him, for a Goddess' ears are ever-listening.  "He doesn't want to let me go…  Must he brood over me?  I cannot feel the same.  _They _only feel one of us, yet we have felt many of them…"  Her words trailed off in the Ingrid.  The Ingrids were empty to her now, yet somehow Elia didn't feel lonely because _she_ was in their company now.

            Zen stared at the door.  The markings of the Blue Ingrid upon it, somehow he had always felt destined to pilot her.  Now his dream has come true.  He unpacked and then headed off towards the bay with his partner beside him.  

            _"Esala, this is the first time you have ever touched one of them.  Why did you?  Even in the death of previous Pilots you stayed away.  Why must you touch them now?"_

_            "I couldn't let him bear the feelings of unknowingness all alone.  You have known all your life what they feel like.  I must grieve for them, even if it means letting them know I am here, Teela."  _Tella-Kallisto stood silent, but inside she was "awake."  

            "Kereema", said Marou.  The cheerfulness in her voice resounded quite well.  "How has Zero been?"  The young Repairers stood in a dark room, alone and tired.  

            "He's been fine, Marou, but I wonder sometimes", said Kereema.  "What was his life like _so _long ago?  Most of all, I wonder why Zero misses her.  I had rarely seen her and she always seem to have a look shunning out emotion.  He cared for her, though, in ways I can't explain."

            "Sometimes things weren't meant for us to know, Kereema", said Marou dolefully.  

            "Elique, are we still going to name the Ingrid on what we planed?  Zen walked next to the girl as his spiky black hair waved in the air.  "It should do just fine as _Nerria-Irrina."_

Three of the six Pilots sat in the GIS cafeteria eating.  Kellaru, Temme, and Rells sat together eating.  "This has certainly been a weird week", said Kellaru breaking the silence.  

            Rells glared at him as if he had broken some crime.  He just stood up and left.  Temme ate quietly not wanting to disturb anyone.  "What's his problem?"  Kellaru quietly spoke to himself while leaving the table.  

            All that remained was Temme, by himself.  His body lay still and silent.  The blue hair, unmoving.  "Why must they not speak of…  I know she is there and they will soon…?"  His voice trailed off into the silence of the room.  He was an ever-perplexing mystery of words.  Though he would never let anyone figure him out.  He remained the enigmatic Pilot that everyone longed to no about but did not care to get close to.  2   

            Zero walked away trying not to look at the Ingrid.  "So many memories", Zero soliloquized.  He walked away silently not looking back; Zero feared the Ingrid might leave a face of sorrow hanging in his heart.  

            "Zero, where are you going?"  Kereema stood next to Sophri-Laties as Zero walked by.  Kereema had been at the Ingrid's side all day and now she was beginning to tire.  

            "Nowhere", he said smiling.  "How's it going?  I _can't _wait to pilot her!"  He looked at his partner who seemed rather perplexed at the moment.  

            "Sophri needs some work done", Kereema commented while looking up at the new addition to the partnership.  I should have her completely finished in a day or so.  I just need to memorize the location of the A cables and right arm pressure seals—."  Kereema was suddenly interrupted by Zero.  

            "Sophri?"  Zero stated a little bewildered.  "Where did you come up with that?"  Zero stared rather blankly at her, his sapphire eyes bulging out as if they were his ears.  

            "Is it ok with you, Zero?  I named it after my mother because my mother was always there for me," Kereema said, rather embarrassed.  Just like _she _ is going to be there for us."

            "Of course it's ok with me!  I just wondered where you got that name from", Zero said cheerfully.  "Mothers do watch over us in strange ways…"

            "So this is it, Elique", exclaimed Zen.  "The great Eemna-Leena, who has had the same Pilot for five hundred years.  Doesn't it sound like time for a fresh start?"  Zen stared up at the Ingrid.  Her eyes glaring down; they gave an almost reluctant glare towards him.  

            "I am going to input the data", said Elique.  The Repairer stared down at the panel, her face sweaty from being a little nervous.  After all, this was her first time repairing an Ingrid.  

            The robotic voice came over the ears of the pair.  "Input data."

            "Inputting data from identification-number ninety", commanded Elique.  She seemed so professional at this, even though it was her first time.  

            "Data received.  Name of new Pilot"

            "Zen Ayami", Zen delivered it clearly.

            "Name of new Repairer", asked the robotic voice. 

            "Elique Arei", the maturity sounding through in her voice.

            "Name of new machine."

            "Nerria", said Elique.  Elique was confident in her decision; Zen and Elique had decided on the name a month before they were chosen.  It was the name chosen by the first Pilot of the Blue Ingrid.  

            "Irrina", said Zen.  The ultimatum carrying through in his voice.

            "We've finally did it!  She's ours at last!"  shouted Elique.  Without warning Elique latched onto her partner's body.  She hugged him tightly. 

            A little taken aback but not frightened, an even happier Zen hugged her back.  Their embrace meant more than words could say.  Dreams come true, happiness, hard work paying off, and _their mark in this lonely universe.  _

            The darkness of the room failed to illuminate its beholders.  Two, a pair, conversed in the recesses of GIS.  "I suppose you heard of their naming?  This hasn't happened in a while, correct?"  The ears of GIS had been relayed to these men, the seers of all that went on in GIS.  The Ingrids' ever-watching guardians.  

            Four had passed since that day, and yet, no Victim have appeared.  In this time a meeting was held among the Observers and Pilots.  The second meeting of this kind.  

            At the room stood the three main Observers of GIS, all dressed formally as were the Pilots and Repairers.  "As you know, it has been four days since the last assault on Zion", spoke the eldest of the Observers.  "I am sure you are all aware of the current changes in Pilots.  With that, let us proceed."

            The meetings between Observers and Pilots are rarely held.  Usually, they are held on a one-on-one basis if the Observer sees something wrong within a pair of an Ingrid.  Although, they are occasionally held after a new pair is brought aboard GIS, not always, though.      

            The youngest of the Observers stepped forward.  "Aoron, may I speak?"  he whispered into the other Observer's ear.  The other Observer silently agreed to this.  

            "As you can see the number of Victim attacks has been decreasing.  Although, they have been decreasing, the numbers have been increasing.  All these attacks seem to be concentrated on one specific area."  He moved up a little towards a sphere-like object.  "Bring up Star Map Six, Area Red.  The map glowed, illuminating the room.  

            'That's the area where Hiead fought her…', Zero's thoughts caught up to him as did the Observer's words.  Zero was in an odious or rather, a fighting mood, so the Observers failed to catch his interest.  He wasn't one to plan, he was one to _fight._  'Could he still be alive…?'  Zero's thoughts trailed off as the Observer presented the information.  

            "It seems they may be hiding something within the confines of this area.  We shall collect data the next time a battle takes place in this area", said the Observer, his _green eyes quivering.  "That is all."_

            The now-dismissed Pilots and Repairers moved about heading to their quarters; to eat; some of them went to check up on their Ingrid.  Just then, it hit him.  _Zero._  They are coming, the Victim.  __

Zero froze in his tracks, the voice of the Goddess resounding within his mind:  Had he really heard her?  The question remained in his mind.  "Teela", Zero muttered.  

            _You must listen, Zero,_ said the faraway voice.  

            'It is her…'  Zero stood in the hallway gaping at the metal surrounding him.  He stood there, just standing.  

              _Go to her now, I am waiting.  _

            _Waiting for me?  Her?  _Zero's questions could not be answered, for this was not the time.  

            _The Ingrid, Zero.  Enter her, be one with her.  Now go, I can no longer stay here.  _

The feeling Zero once left him and was replaced with a vision—a vision of Victim…  They ravaged space, carrying hate and malice from the unknown.  Their movement seething with death—the Victim…  

            Zero walked slowly to the Ingrid.  His pace quickened, entering a state of near panic, but he quickly calmed himself.  'Should I warn the other Pilots?  It's not what she would have done.  Should I?  No', the reply to himself confirmed his present task.  Zero jumped into the Ingrid without thinking.  Kereema had _not_ performed the final checks.  Zero knew the risk, but he took it.  

            Zero flew through the chassis of the Ingrid entering the sacred sanctuary of the Goddess.  He felt her presence in the Ingrid, even if Teela was only a spirit now. 

            "I must not go to him now; he will grow too fond of me…  I must let my world float apart from his", Teela's words feigning her from the battle.  "His first battle within this vessel.  How shall you fair, my son, Rei?" 

            Zero launched into space with Sophri-Laties arched against the stars.  The Ingrid rocketed forward as Zero shot forth through space.  "These controls, are so…  Different", said Zero.  "No wonder she was so powerful…all this, at her disposal.  "Now I know why humans were not meant for this vessel…it has something in it.  It has been made pure.  A holy relic of ancient times…the first one.  I feel it.  Crystallized with in this pristine beauty.  It is ugly and beautiful at the same time…yet it is our only hope and I must use it."  

            "He has found it.  The true power source to this Ingrid; use it, Rei, it is all that is left—every last bit."    

            The alarm resonated through GIS sending the Pilots fleeing to their Ingrids.  Courrs ran hurriedly towards Tella-Kallisto― trailed by his Repairer.  Courrs and Marou were the first to arrive, then came the dumbfounded Kereema.  "Where is he?  Did he take off without me doing those checks?  Zero!"  The agitated Kereema stomped off towards the GIS Repairer Base, bellowing about her partner.  "That damn hot-head…AHHH!  I'm going to kill him…"  Kereema laughed, letting go of her nervousness and worry.  "Who am I kidding?  He's been a Pilot for five-hundred years; he knows what he's doing."  

            "I must fight like her, as if I were her", said Zero, gazing towards the vastness of space.  "Teela…"  The Ingrid moved on, contrasting against space, searching for Victim.  

            "Tella-Kallisto, checklist complete."  

            "Reneglein-Klein, checklist complete."

            "Agia-Keimeia, checklist complete."  

            "Luria-Karrou, checklist complete." 

            "Nerria-Irrina, checklist complete."  

            'Well, it seems someone finally decided to break the conformity around here', thought Zero glancing down at the new date he had received via Kereema.  'He should be interesting in battle.'  Sophri-Laties flew smoothly out of GIS, launching into space.  First to arrive, as usual.  

            Nerria-Irrina flew second in command, though her Pilot's skill was far from second-best; that's how all rookies.  Her Pilot operated the Ingrid with somewhat relaxed skill.  Yet, he seemed, off in this group.  Somewhere he did not belong.  Not better, not worse.  Not even in the middle.  He was away, somehow.    

            The rest of the Ingrids followed, leaving a wake in the path of nothingness.  The nothingness of dark space; the dark space that haunts them all, shadowing the Victim.  It is their home, their birthplace.  Should it be theirs?  And should we take Zion and in our own arrogance leave to them all the treasures of the vast universe?  For this is not only a war for that lonely orb amidst this universe, but is _for the universe.     _

            "Five Type-R Victim approaching from the left", called Reneglein Klein.  

            "Ignore them", said Zero.  "They are decoys.  Something that small is just an annoying bug."  

            _So you know, Rei.  They are becoming smarter.  It only took time.  Zero moved forward pressing his Ingrid on.  _

            "We have a received a distress call from Colony F-21.  All Ingrids proceed there", said Rells.  "I am sending orders to GOA for the Candidates to take care of the remaining Victim in this area."

            "Understood", said Zero.  His voice resounding clearly—no falter, no laugh, no pause, no hint of emotion.  Just like her….

            Zero kept moving, but he still wondered about his dream.  'What was she?  I couldn't tell….'  That face, the hair, and worst of all, the eyes.  The piercing black eyes, eyes of death, eyes of cold ash, eyes enmity, they hurt.  

            The Ingrids arrived at the Colony only to witness swarms of Victim attacking the glass sanctuary of the humans.  Their repulsive heads ramming it with no care, their souls striking fear within them, their appearance was sheer terror.  Utter devastation upon their faces, hope shouted from their bosoms.  Hope to the Goddesses.  This is how every fight involving the humans started off—entrusting of the souls to the more powerful beings.  It was the way of humanity and it shall remain that way _forever._  

            "How many Victim are there, Reneglein-Klein?  Specific count", commanded Zero.  

            "I am ascertaining that now", said Rells.  The Pilots waited anxiously for his reply.  At last, it came:  "Four hundred Type-R Victim, leader is a Type-O.  Proceed with the attack."  

            The Victim swarmed over the Colony like underfed circus animals to a piece of meat.  The glass cracked, slightly, but the Ingrids took action, or rather, one flew into battle head-first without thinking.  

            "Stop, Nerria-Irrina.  Follow the attack pattern", mandated Zero.  "Did you not see the one that Reneglein-Klein has just given you?  Zero was already galled by the new Pilot.  'Why did you leave me?'  Teela stood in the background, unwavering.  She would not answer that, it was not the time.  Teela could sense the other feelings on his mind:  Her.  

            Zen looked at the attack plan and faltered at his own weakness.  "Why _must _I listen to him?  I am my own leader," the Pilot grumbled to himself silently.  

            Nerria-Irrina stopped, her Pilot piqued by the authority of the White Goddess.  "Understood", Zen said, with a tone of disapproval in his voice.  "I will follow formation 3-C."  

            The Ingrids moved into position:  Tella-Kallisto taking up the middle, Agia-Keimeia on the outside left-wing, Nerria-Irrina on the outside right-wing, Luria-Karrou and Reneglein-Klein behind, and Sophri-Laties leading.  They moved as a team, an invincible party of souls.  

             "Agia-Keimeia, deploy shields; Tella-Kallisto, begin attack from the right", commanded the White Ingrid Pilot.  

            "Is setting four all right?"  A responding yes from Zero prompted the shields further.  "Shields deploy, main target:  Colony F-21.  Sub target:  Ingrids.  Setting four."  The triangular units set out, seeking their targets, but not to kill—to protect.  

            "First, (they had given Zero _her _name; Zero was annoyed at this, although he said nothing about it.  There were some things you needed to accept, but can't) there is an abnormal pattern within the Victim—they're disappearing and we're not even attacking!"  

            The worry in the voice of Reneglein-Klein's Pilot showed, not only his words, but in the Goddess.  She had feared this for some time, an overpowering sense.  Not just here, all of them.  The Goddesses cowered in fear, hiding the recesses of their Ingrids.  All of them, except her.  

            "How many Victim have 'disappeared', Reneglein-Klein?"  Zero asked, a little wary, as if struggling to believe it (for he had never seen this).  "Have their life signs disappeared?  Tella-Kallisto and Nerria-Irrina, how many do you have confirmed dead?"  

            "I have five confirmed dead", said Courrs.  

            "Three", said Zen.  

            "I—I have one hundred-thirty that are confirmed gone", said Rells, rather shakily.  

            All the Pilots starred oddly ahead, the suddenly, a solution had almost dawned on Zero.  The leader…"  Zero whispered to himself.  "Reneglein-Klein, deploy the sensors now!  Set the quantum-detection scan to max!  Zero said in a hurried and panicked voice.  The scanners formed a pattern surrounding the battlefield.  The empty and desolate are of space now swarmed with Man's technology (or was it Man's?), metal poured over the thickness of space, taking over the field.  

            'So, you see it, Rei.  You've seen through their plan, their evolution has begun, and so has ours', thought Teela, watching her son pilot the being known as an Ingrid.  'One day, we will join as two, entering those gates into the past.  You will see, Rei….'

            "There!"  Exclaimed Zero as he spotted the gluttonous beast.  

            The leader, hiding (now exposed) through a veil of quantum energy excreted during his feast on _his _Victim.  The Victim was now huge, nearing an S-Type.  It jutted through space, an asperous creature clawing through the void.    

            The inexperienced Pilot shot through the other fear-stricken Pilots.  Hot-headed, but was he what would save them?  

            "NERRIA-IRRNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  The enraged Zero shot out.  "This is _not a one-man team.  Turn back immediately."  It was too late though, the hot-headed Pilot had already found himself entangled in the Victim's grasp.  _

            'Hs soul, it is so contrary to mine.  I only stood and watched…merely a pawn to them, a strong one.  I acted only to help…even at times if I was letting them die, it was not my will.   Yet, he cares for them.  I can feel it.  The screaming held drops of solicitude, unlike my words.  I was cold to them, but they never knew I cared.  I didn't wish to see life extinguish at my hands, yet they didn't know.  This group and the others before it know that he cares.  My dear, Rei, grow strong.'  Teela watched as the battle raged outside.  'No longer will I affect your lives….'  

            Sophri-Laties charged, the Ingrid moving at full speed.  Then, it happened.  Everything froze—exactly where it was.  Only the Goddesses lay awake, pondering the thoughts of their unknowing Pilots.  

            "You are scared, aren't you?"  The Goddess said to her Pilot.  "Afraid of dying, being dismissed.  I know your fears, young human.  Your life has just begun, fighting for the world, in which you must protect with the quintessence of your soul—your life and your youth."  The Goddess ran her ethereal fingers through the Pilot's light brown hair, feeling life.  "Young Pilot, do not forget what life is like, as I have…for I long for it."  

            The dimensions reappeared and appeared through the eyes of the White Ingrid Pilot.  Then a flash came, and Zero entered the purview of the Victim.  The Ingrid's eyes gleaming towards the venomous death.  Zero unsheathed the blade and struck the Victim.  The Victim answered with a resounding screech, unheard by anyone.  Nerria-Irrina continued to remain in its grasp.  

            Tella-Kallisto joined the fight, lending her sabers.  "I will take the left, Zero."  The Red Ingrid moved fluidly with the movements of Sophri-Laties.  They swerved in and out, on a direct path to the Victim.  As if blood and light somehow combining their ways.  They struck the Victim in synchronized moments, letting it bleed freely.  The beast, too caught up in its own pain, let free the Blue Ingrid.  Nerria-Irrina relaxed slightly and then joined in.  Soon, the other Ingrids had followed as well.  

            "Set up the T-Shields, Luria-Karrou.  There is a level-one continuum disturbance in this area", said Rells.

            The Violet Ingrid deployed her units, followed by the Orange Ingrid.  The two colors moved about space, mixing with the murkiness of space.  

            "Deploy attack, Nerria-Irrina and Tella-Kallisto", said Zero.  

            "Elique, send Number Three", prompted Zen.  

            The new Repairer's hands raced across the keyboard, multitasking, double-checking.  "SENT!"  she shouted back to her partner.  

            The weapon arrived in the bulky and argentate case, the nano-machines quickly dissembled to reveal the weapon.  Massive in size, devastating in power.  The ordnance attached itself to Nerria-Irrina, the whole process shortened by the upgrades she had received.  The weapon fired, leaving streaks of plasma in its wake.  It hit the Victim with irrefutable puissance, sending the colossal creature into a series of spasms, weakening it.  

            'Yeah!  Zen got a hit!'  Elique beamed to herself as she sat in her space.  It felt weird coming to GIS.  Being the Top Repairer, and now being shot to the bottom.  She had no chance against all the veterans; Elique told herself over and over she would get better.  And now, she has that chance.  

            The Repairers raced over their Pilots data, checking everything with care.  "Status report, Somi", called out Kereema.  

            "S-Type Victim on field, both shields deployed, and currently Nerria-Irrina and Tella-Kallisto are in battle engagement.  The Victim is currently weakening, no signs of recovery detected.  Sending date."

            Tella-Kallisto went in, delivering her share of pain to the Victim.  "Deliver the death-blow, Sophri-Laties", commanded (the only command Renegelein-Klein had over the White Ingrid Pilot) Rells.  

            Sophri-Laties emanated with light.  Her glowing body spat forth at the feet of the Victim.  An instant and then—an empyreal explosion rocked space.  The Victim's body shattered beyond anything.  Vaporized in instants.  The true power of the Goddess Judgment, something that only—and only—the Goddesses could possibly realize the true extent of.  Only an infinitude of human lives in this universe could you then begin to grasp this overwhelming power.

            The Ingrids lay back in space and watched the ripples die off, a flower of bright energy fade.  The center multiplied and then spread, as if causing it to _un_multiply back into _more_.  Silently they moved towards GIS, the iron beauties floating mysteriously with their Pilots protected inside.  

            The Pilots docked in silence.  Not even a "good job" came from any one of them.  That is, until their Repairers greeted them.  Happy, but not showing it.  Their partners eyed them happily knowing that they were back for another day, another hour, another second.  Something was not lost today.  Some embraced their partners with tangible happiness, and others just communicated through their eyes knowing, silently, their work was done, and another day would come for them to be together.  

            When the Pilots had left the Repairers set to work checking, rechecking, fixing, and monitoring their Ingrid.  They worked, and this work created sweat.  They were the saving grace, the only thing that could touch the Goddesses.  For the Goddesses did not like the hands that were rough and scarred from battle….

            And with that, one more day was done.  Another battle fought.  Another day lived.  Now they could dream and rest and the Goddesses could rest.  Life could go on, but life is short.  In contrast to this universe we live but a second, our lives leave nothing.  That is why they seek to leave something.  They _must.  _


End file.
